


Third time's a charm

by Sylence



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cat Grant Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Come on let's be real, F/F, Kara has been fired, Kara is super smart, Lena can't resist Kara, She needs work, Slow Burn, SuperCorp, i wasn't expecting it but
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-11-03 01:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylence/pseuds/Sylence
Summary: Kara has been unable to prove to Cat Grant she wasn't Supergirl and has been fired. She needs a new work and a position as Lena Luthor personal assistant just opened.





	1. You need to work

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is my first work, I hope you'll all enjoy it. I'm sorry if there is any mistakes, i'm not a native english speaker so if you see something too horrible don't hesitate to tell me. Otherwise enjoy !

 

“Kara, you need to get up and find some work,” said Alex while throwing a newspaper on the stomach of her sister.

  
Kara was lying down on her couch, she groaned as she hid herself under the blanket which was covering her. Her growl only made Alex roll her eyes and the younger Danvers freed her head to watch her sister.

  
“Don't roll your eyes like that, you know it won't change my mind.”

  
Alex raised a brow at her “If you have the energy to use your x-ray vision to see what I just did, you have enough to find a new job. I know it's hard but you don't need to work at CatCo to be great,” Alex said as she was stealing the blanket to throw it in the general direction of the bedroom.

  
“First, I don't need my x-ray vision to know how you react, and second... Mrs. Grant didn't fire me so I can get a new job but for me to be Supergirl full time. So even if it was wrong and unfair I... I don't know, but I don't want to disappoint her.”

  
“Sure, she'd love to see you slouching around all day. Supergirl is not always needed, otherwise your netflix waitlist wouldn't go down this fast.”

  
Kara could only groan before getting up, the newspaper in her hand “Alright, alright, I will check for a job.”

  
“Good,” said Alex, satisfied, “now I can go to work in peace.”

  
Kara opened the paper and before Alex exited the room she added a quick “And I can tell J'onn my sister won't join us full time.”

  
“I heard you !” Kara shouted as the door closed on Alex.

 

* * *

 

 

Lena was adamant about being the one conducting the interview for her new secretary. Not only did she not wanted someone incompetent, but also she knew she would be more comfortable if she knew the person who had her whole work life in their hands. After all it was only logical.

  
On the less purely logical side, she wanted to see how the person would react to her presence, to her name, because she knew for certain she could not muster someone incapable of looking at her in the eyes.

That's why she was conducting the interviews on this bright morning.

  
The first two were... well, a complete disaster, if she had to be completely honest.

  
The first one was a young woman, named Theresa, with a sweet face, brown long hair and a look of constant surprise on her face. But when Lena tried to test her a little, asked her what she knew about the Luthor, she had been incapable of keeping her calm and form a coherent sentence before literally bursting into tears. Lena was left speechless before she regained her composure and asked someone to take care of her before breaking the bad news to her.

  
The second one was better but – because there is always a but – he was cold and for some reason a chill run down her spine when she saw him. She wouldn't really put her finger on what it was but she knew in the instant that she wouldn't be able to work with the guy, much less trust him.

So once he got out of her office she told the human resources to send their refusal to Francis Bell.

This done, she only had to wait for her next appointment.

  
All she could hope was that the saying was true : third time's a charm.

  
And oh, she was.

  
When her next appointment entered Lena raised her head and discovered the most stunning woman she's ever seen.

At first she didn't look like it, with her cardigan and her glasses but she had a way to smile that illuminated the whole room. Such a smile that Lena couldn't help but smile back when she got up from a chair to extend a hand toward her.

Her fingers were warm and her skin soft but that was not what interested the young CEO.

  
“Hello, Lena Luthor and you are,” she took a quick look to her tablet, “Kara Danvers, right ?”

  
The blonde shook her head “Yes, that's me, it's a real pleasure to meet you miss Luthor.” She adjusted her glasses quickly after and sit as Lena invited her to do so.

  
“So, tell me Kara, what brings you here.”

  
Kara seemed to be taken aback a little and she frowned “Well... you have an open post for a personal assistant and... I mean, it's what I saw at least.”

  
“Yes, yes it is,” Lena smiled lightly to encourage her. “what I meant was : why do you want to work for me ? Why Luthor Corp ?”

  
Kara sat up straighter to answer “Well, I've read a lot about what you did the last month after what happened and I thought you seemed to be one of the most important person in National City and working for you... I mean, I've read your work about particle resonance and... wow, it's brilliant, you're brilliant, your theory is astonishing and...” she stopped there, apparently suddenly conscious she was getting maybe a little too much rambling.

  
Lena seemed surprised as her brows shot up and she smiled.

  
“I didn't know you had notions in any scientific field, it's not in your resume,” Lena advanced, intrigued.

  
Kara chuckled a little, her cheeks reddened and she adjusted her glasses, apparently looking for something to say. When her gaze met Lena's she found something to articulate.

  
“Oh, you know, it's more of a hobby. Kind of... Really, it's not much.”

  
“No, no, it's great. Maybe I should hire you in our research department,” Lena joked.

  
“Please, don't, I mean... it's... nothing, really.”

  
Lena bite her lips, finding the red on Kara cheeks adorable and especially endearing. But she didn't forget that Kara hadn't respond to one of her question. “So. What about the Luthor bit. Are you not afraid to work for us ?”

  
Kara's brows furow and she tilted her head “Why ? Because of what your brother did ?” She shake her head. “No, no I'm not worried. You're not him. I was working at CatCo and I have seen what the article about you said and you're clearly trying to do good. So no, nope, not worried, not me.”

  
Lena fixed Kara a little longer than necessary, gauging her. She seemed to be telling the truth and not some pre-prepared answer. She got her attention back to her tablet. “Well... you have an impressive resume. You survived Cat Grant two years...” She squinted a little before getting off her chair. “I'll see you tomorrow morning. You can get the detail with the human resources. I'm sure they'll be happy to help.”

  
Kara beamed a big smile at her once she got up. “Thank you ! I'll be there !” Lena smiled back and dismissed Kara and watched het leave, her hands on her desk.

  
Well, this girls was something.

 

* * *

 

“You did what ?!” Alex screamed.

  
Well, if all the city didn't heard that Kara sure did. “You were the one telling me to get a job,” huffed Kara.

  
“Not to Luthor Corp ! You know what Lex did to your cousin, or at least tried to do !”

  
This time Kara was rolling her eyes. “And I'm not working for him, I'm working for Lena. She doesn't seem to be like him.” Kara shrugged and took one more potsticker.

  
“And how can you be so sure ?” asked Alex.

  
“I can feel it.”

  
“... Great. You can feel it.” Alex throw her arms in despair before letting herself fall on the couch. “I swear, you want me dead. That's the only explanation.”

  
“Don't be dramatic. I got a job. You should be happy.” Another food item ended up down her throat as Alex groaned. “I mean, look at the bright side. A Luthor and a Super will work together. It's gonna be great !”

  
Alex watch her sister in disbelief before hiding her face behind her hands. “We're doomed.”

 

 


	2. A great cup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Kara's first day at work and she get to talk about it with the superfriends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your kind words on the first chapter, it makes me very happy ! 
> 
> So here is the second chapter ! I think I will publish one or two every week-end, or at least I will try because I still have some work related stuff to do. Anyway, you can hit me up @chroniquedesseves on Tumblr if you want =) 
> 
> Also I changed the audience thing a little just in case but I don't thing it was totally necessary, I just want to be precautious.
> 
> It's a very Kara centric chapter but the point of view will shift from time to time to others character as well so don't worry.
> 
> Otherwise enjoy this chapter ! I trully hope you'll like it

Kara was standing in front of the mirror. She adjusted her glasses and made sure every piece of clothe was falling correctly. She didn't want her supersuit under to show, not when she was going to a new work.  
She smiled at her reflection and tried to not notice her own nervousness.  
  


She had exchanged a few mail with Jess, the former assistant of Lena Luthor to get a hold of the job and to know what the CEO needed in the morning, even though she knew she would have a quick briefing with her. She preferred to get ahead and be sure she was doing everything right.  
  


She smiled again. It was a little better but not yet quiet right. Well, it would have to do as it was time for her to go.

 

* * *

 

  
When Kara arrived at Luthor Corp she was surprised to saw Lena was already there. She was fairly certain that she had to be there at height thirty, so she thought the CEO would have arrived at nine but no, here she was.

  
Confused Kara walked inside her office after a slight knock on the door, the coffee order Jess had told her in one hand. Lena glanced up to her while arranging some papers on her desk “Oh, Kara, you're here. And on time.”

  
“Hello, miss Luthor. Hm... I thought... I mean... shouldn't you arrived at nine ?” she asked hesitantly.

  
“I should, yes, but as the new CEO of Luthor Corp I have a tremendous amount of work and no time to waste in trivial thing such as the number of hours I spent here,” she stated calmly.  
  


Kara stared at her before she looked down “I understand. Well, good thing I brought you a coffee then. ” She smiled widely at Lena, the coffee in her hand. She gave it to the CEO who seemed surprised. “A large butterscotch macchiato, skim milk, no whipped cream.”  


“How did you know what to take ?”  
  
“I contacted you former personal assistant, Jess, and she told me.”  
  
Lena noded and opened the lid to check the liquid. It seemed perfect, but she hesitated before her eyes shifted again to Kara.  
  


“You do realize it would have been cold if I arrived at nine ?”  
  
Kara was caught off guard and she opened her mouth one second only to shut it the next, before she found an answer “The cup at Noonan's are great to keep the coffee hot !” She looked proud of herself and Lena's brow arched before she simply put the cup on her desk.

  
“Alright. Then I believe you can get back to your desk. You seem well prepare but take the time to accommodate yourself to your new environment today.”

  
“Thank you !”  
  
Lena smirked at the enthusiasm of Kara and reported her attention back to the paper across her desk. Once Kara was out, Lena took the cup and made it twirl slowly between her fingers.  
  


“A great cup...” she glanced at the door one last time.

 

* * *

 

  
Her first day at work had been slow compared to what she was used to with Cat. Not that Kara was going to complain, it was a nice change of pace and it allowed her a little more free time to go and come and be Supergirl.

 

But even as Supergirl things had been pretty slow, especially considering the threat that her aunt was posing.

  
When the end of her day came she got up and got her stuff before walking to Lena office. The CEO was concentrate on her computer, probably doing some research and she didn't notice Kara at first. Her green eyes stared with intensity at her screen and it's only when Kara cleared her throat that she looked at her.

  
“Yes ? Can I help you with something ?” she asked, her head barely tilted.

  
“Oh, no, it's just... I'm letting you know that I'm gonna go, so... if you need anything before I leave...”  
  


Lena took a look around her and she got up while grasping a file “Yes, could you bring this to the research department ? It's not exactly on your way but they need it before tonight.”

  
Kara noded and smiled to Lena “Yeah, sure. Have a good evening.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
Lena barely grinned at Kara, her eyes exploring the features of the blonde before she got back to her sit. Kara adjusted her glasses and stepped back before almost bumping into a wall. She turned back to prevent any further catastrophe and headed out.

  
She didn't know what happened just there but for a second, a very long second, she was unable to stop looking at Lena.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The Alien Bar was truly one of the best thing to ever happen to Kara when she discovered it. It happened when she chased down one of the aliens the DEO was chasing and ever since it had become the to-go place for the group of friends.

  
This night it didn't take long for everyone to get there. Everyone wanted to know how things where going for Kara, and Kara wanted to know how things were going at CatCo. Sadly Alex was unable to join them after she had to take the night shift so it was only Winn, James and Kara.

  
Winn was telling to Kara how Cat's new, new, new, new, new, new assistant was already fired before noon. Kara sighed, not really surprised.

 

“Well, I mean... we all know that Mrs. Grant can be a bit... demanding ?” she hesitated.  
  


“That's one way to put it,” Winn confirmed, “So, tell us, how is it to work for a Luthor ?”  
  
At the mention of the name some eyes turned to them and Winn shrink a little on his chair. Kara leaned so she can talk more discretely.

  
“Well... it's interesting. She is in a lot of meetings so I don't get to see her a lot but she seems nice and not evil, so that's a good point.”  
  


“You're only her assistant, I don't think you can really know for sure for now,” said James, “I mean, Lex was a nice guy too until he lost it.”

  
“I know, I know, but so far she's been if not kind at least nice with me, and she probably never know who I really am. I'm only her assistant, as you put it,” she shrugged and James noded.  
  


“Yeah, you're probably right, but you have to keep an eye out, okay ?”  
  
Kara smiled at him with fondness “Don't worry about me.” They exchanged a long gaze before Winn got up.

  
“I'm gonna get some beer, who wants some ?”  
  
They snapped out of their staring and James answered “Yes, please.”  
  
“A club soda for me please.”  
  
Winn left to get all this and Kara cleared her throat.  
  


“So, how is it going with Lucy ?”  
  
“Oh, well, it's... it's good, it's great. You know, since she stepped out of the army everything is fine.”  
  
Kara smiled at him, not one of her big smiled. She was happy for him but the feeling she had didn't really entirely dissipated, so it was still hard sometimes. She looked inside her empty glass, more than happy when Winn came back to them and eased the tension.

  
It's only after an hour or so that they called it a night.

 

* * *

 

  
When she came back to work – earlier than yesterday – Kara was surprised to find the cops exciting Lena's office. She stepped aside to let them pass, her blue eyes caught one of the agent, a woman, starring at her once she was in the elevator. Kara frowned but ignored it for now to join the office of Lena.

  
“Hi, everything's okay ? I just saw the police came out ?”

  
Lena was sitting behind her desk, as calm and composed as usual if it was not for the precaution with which she opened her laptop.

  
“It's nothing, just a minor incident. Someone broke in here last night. We caught the culprit on camera, so everything should be fine.”  
  


But the smile she addressed Kara didn't really scream fine to her.

  
Kara could feel it. Something was off.

 


	3. I don't get to chose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex go to the police station to get the file of the break in and Supergirl has to met Lena Luthor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo... Surprise, third chapter !
> 
> I wanted to give everyone a little something more consistent to give a better idea about where the story was going a little, or at least something to really set things. I also wanted to write as much as I could while it still the week-end and I have time.
> 
> So it's the last chapter of the week-end, but good news, my next week-end begin the 25 if I'm not mistaking.
> 
> Thanks again for all the kinds word and the kudos, it means a lot to me
> 
> Anyway, it's getting late for me and I have work tomorrow so here goes the third chapter. i hope you'll like it, I loved writting it anyway !
> 
> Enjoy

 

When Alex entered the police station she readied her badge. The place was mostly empty at this hour of the morning, just one bench was occupied by some guy in handcuffs. She didn't pay too much attention to him and beelined to the front desk, presenting her FBI card.

  
“Agent Danvers from the FBI, we're here about the Luthor case.”  
  


The police officer seemed surprised and his brows furrowed.  
  


“The Luthor case ? You mean, the break in ?” he asked.  
  


“Yes, this one,” she asserted. The man opened his mouth and stepped back from the desk.  
  


“Can you wait a minute please ?” Alex nodded and the man went inside. She heared him come back several minutes later, his steps echoing through the corridor against the tiles. When he reappeared he was not alone, another person was with him. The woman was a brunette around thirty, probably less, and she looked at her with astonishment.  
  


“Agent Danvers ? Why would the FBI want anything to do with such a minor case ?” She questioned while checking Alex's FBI card. She knew there was no risk of being discovered, so when the women looked at her again she put it away.

  
Alex stayed stoic “It's classified.”

  
“Classified ?” The woman smirked and her eyes went to the sky for a second. “Of course, everything is classified with you guys.”

  
“What can I say, we like our secrets. So, can I have it now or do I have to call your superior, officer... ?”

  
“ _Detective_ Maggie Sawyer.” She put her hand on her waist, a gesture unconsciously mirrored by Alex. “And you can call him. For now this case is ours and I have no reason to give you the access. It's not a federal case as far as I know.”

  
Alex leaned toward her, a slight grin on her face “Here is the thing, Detective Sawyer, you don't know,” she said, in an articulated tone to give more power to her words. She then straightened and watch as the thought passed through Maggie's eyes.

  
“Alright, fine. I'll get it,” she said dryly.

  
A tension Alex didn't know she had lifted from her shoulder and she let one of her hand slide along her leg “Good. I'm waiting.” The detective disappeared an instant before reappearing. She didn't give Alex the file more than she dropped it on the desk.

  
Alex took it and opened it briefly to check it before she look at Maggie “Thank you, Detective Sawyer.” She didn't respond to that and Alex look at her a last time beforme stepping back. When she was about to get out she heard the woman said a last “I hate the feds” before the glass door closed behind her.

 

* * *

 

Kara frowned and crossed her arms on her crest as she watched the surveillance video with the rest of the team. The DEO team that is.  
  


In front of them they could see a hooded figure break into Lena's office from her balcony and look for something inside her desk then everywhere else before finally finding a... memory stick ? Kara couldn't really tell so she got the attention of Agent Vasquez.  
  


“Stop there. Come back a little, here... you see the little thing ? It's there and then... it's gone. What is it ? It looks like a flash drive, right ?”

  
Alex noded when Vasquez enhanced the image “Yes, it's definitely a memory stick. Any idea what it could contain, besides from evil Luthor plans ?”

  
“Alex,” chastised Kara.

  
“What ?”

  
“We don't know if she's evil, remember ? She never did anything wrong.”

  
Alex was about to counter when Hank approached them. “Supergirl is right, agent Danvers.” A smile begin to form on Kara's face but faltered quickly. “But it doesn't mean what was on this memory stick is not dangerous. We need to find what it was and quickly.”

  
“I'll go talk to her.” Kara took a step forward and Alex knew there was no use protesting.  
  


“I'll let you, but be careful. We stay in contact and if anything seems off, you better contact us.”

  
Kara smiled at her sister to reassure her “Don't worry. I'm sure nothing will happen.”

  
“You better be right or I might end the Luthor bloodline myself.” Kara rolled her eyes and walked to the giant window of the principal building of the DEO – a much better place to work if you aske Kara – and took flight to go to the LuthorCorp building.  
  


While she was in the sky she thought about what Lena had told her this morning. She didn't really lied to her but she was clearly defensive and she didn't get any details. She didn't press further because she knew that it wasn't her place as Lena's assistant.

  
Still she replayed the whole scene in her mind.

 

  
_“A break in ? But... how ? Your door is more secure than Fort R... than a prison. I mean you have the best securities.” She joined the CEO and put down her coffee on her desk, concerned for the woman. “How did that happened ?”_  
  
Lena remained as calm as usual and simply let herself go in her chair. “Well, apparently they came through the balcony. So my guess ? They simply get to the roof and get themselves down here. The balcony is a little less secure than the rest of the building, a mistake that I shall soon fix.” Her eyes were watching at nothing and Kara looked at the large windows.  
  
She scanned it discreetly and frowned. There was no signs of broken glass or frame, which was kind of strange, and that's what tipped of Kara about the possibility that the culprit was an Alien. Which was a worrying perspective.  
  
“Are you gonna be okay ?” asked Kara.  
  
Lena snapped out of her contemplation to come back to Kara and she simply nodded “When you receive dozens of threats almost everyday a burglary is not very high on your list of worries.”  
  
“Dozens ?” Kara couldn't imagine what it must be for the CEO to know so many peoples want her dead. Her heart sinked a little at the idea and what she must feel. She wanted to step up to her and say she was safe with her here but she knew it was a bad idea. So she simply stayed frozen.  
  
“Yes, most of them are empty, but we are never careful enough. My security team is usually the one to handle it with the police if they find something concerning.” Lena suddenly realized something and she looked Kara in the eyes. “But you don't have to worry, you're not in danger. I don't think anyone would target my assistant.”  
  
Kara was baffled. She didn't understand how Lena could take all this with so much calm. She shook her head and frowned. “I'm not... worrying. Not for me at least but for you.”  
  
Lena was taken aback by what Kara said and her lips curled so slightly before she took her tablet in her hands.  
  
“As I said, there is nothing to worry. Now you should go, I have files to review before the meeting this morning and a security team to see.”  
  
Kara stared at her a moment before she took a hold of herself again. She had to contact Alex.  


 

Kara had trouble to believe Lena would be evil and to be honest she was more concerned about the safety of the CEO than anything else. That's also why she didn't wanted the DEO to come see her. She trusted her sister, but she doubted Lena wanted to talk to some more people about all that, especially agents.  
  


Well, come to think of it she doubted Supergirl was better but now was too late. And also, she wanted to make Lena feel safe and it was a long overdue meeting. Because she couldn't imagine Lena feeling safe in this city if she didn't know their most trusted Superhero was an enemy or not.

  
She landed on the balcony with delicacy and walked to the door, which was closed. Apparently Lena had eyes behind her back because she turned to her. She raised her brows and stand up to come and open the door.  
  


“Is it a trend in this city to use balconies as a mean of entrance ?” she delivered almost flatly.

  
Kara tilted her head with a smile before she shook it “No, only me and some criminals, apparently.”

  
“So you're not a criminal ?” Kara opened her mouth under the inquiry of Lena who ended up smirking “I'm joking, Supergirl. But I guess it means you know about the break in.”

  
Lena moved apart from the glass door so Kara could entered. The blonde looked around a bit before turning to Lena.

  
“I do know about it, and that's why I'm here,” she said simply. Lena raised a brow ever so slightly and crossed her arms on her chest.

  
“Oh, I didn't know Supergirl would care about a Luthor.”  
  


“Well, I'm certain that there is more to you than just a name, and I'm here to protect everyone. Not just the people I chose to.” Blue eyes met green ones and they stared at each other for a couple of seconds.

  
“How very noble of you. What do you want to know, Supergirl,” she finally asked, a hand on her desk as she sat.

  
“We found something on the footage of-”

  
“We ?” interrupted Lena with a raised brow. “Are you working with someone ?”

  
Kara cursed herself before attempting to correct her mistake “No, we... that's just... what I meant was the police.”

  
“Of that I'm sure. But please, proceed.”

  
“Yes, so... apparently he stole something. A memory stick. Any idea why he would do that ?”

  
Lena just stared at Kara for a moment, as if she was trying to burn through her with her eyes. It was intense and for a second the kryptonian didn't know what to do.

  
“No, sorry, I don't know. If he really wanted anything valuable he would have take my laptop, not a memory stick.” Kara furrowed her brow. “I can't do anything for you, Supergirl.”

  
Kara's lips crashed in a line and she nodded “Thank you for your time then.”

  
“You're welcome, anytime you want,” she said before she got up to open the way for her. Kara walked over her and stood the a second.

  
“You know, I meant what I said. If you ever need any help I will protect you like anyone else.”

  
Lena's lips curled briefly “Dully noted, Supergirl. Now go, I'm sure there is more important things to do for you than retrieve a memory stick.”

  
Kara smiled, she liked the way Lena almost smiled “Nothing is too small for Supergirl.”

  
And with this she flew away, just not fast enough to heard Lena calling her over the private line between their desks.

  
Without a second to lose Kara flew back and got back to her work. She answered quickly to the line and froze when she heard Lena's words.

  
“Kara, I need you to cancel all my meetings for the rest of the day. Something came up.”

 


	4. Suits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara discovers what Lena was plotting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is a chapter to celebrate my early week-end !
> 
> Before leaving you to the chapter I wanted to add some precision about the story (might be a bit spoiler-ish for this chapter) :   
> first of all it takes place after human for a day, BUT instead of confronting Atra and capturing her Kara have the whole thing with Cat and her being Supergirl and everything. That's why she's unable to provide a good excuse to Cat : she don't know yet that J'onn can shapeshift.   
> And secondly I'm sorry but I'm really tired so this chapter must be full of mistakes I will probably proofread it during the week-end.
> 
> Also be careful, there is VIOLENCE in this chapter. It's not really depicted and all, but still. It's there. Next chapter should be a lot more calm and be more build around characters interaction than plot.
> 
> Anyway, thanks again to all of you for your kind support, it means so so so much, I love you all
> 
> Enjoy !

Well, that wasn’t ominous. At all.  
  


Lena had just left the building. Kara did what she asked and cancelled all her appointment without really noticing the anger of some of the businessman she told Lena couldn’t make it. She was more focused on where Lena was going than anything else.

  
Once her work was done she left her office and changed to Supergirl in an adjacent street. With her super hearing it was not hard to retrieve the war with which she had left and she slowly followed the direction she had taken. She thought about telling the DEO that something was up but she really didn’t want to have Lena arrested if she was innocent.

  
After all, maybe she just remembered something she had to do or… Alright, Kara had to admit that she was stretching here, but still, not guilty until proven otherwise, right ?

  
Kara didn’t really know why she wanted so much Lena to be innocent, to be on her side. So far nothing was an indicative of which side she was on, even though she always had condemned what her brother did. She didn’t expressed herself extensively on that matter but Kara knew she said she wanted LuthorCorp to take a new direction. She had no reason to suspect anything ominous coming from Lena.

  
Until now.

  
The car stopped outside the city, at the foot of a warehouse. Kara scanned the area with her x-ray vision and saw that there was no one, even the inside of the building was empty if not for some boxes and lockers.

  
The brunette entered the building and Kara followed not long after.

  
Once inside she saw Lena in front of the lockers and Supergirl was finally able to see that they were protected by an electronic lockpad. Qhe frowned as she walked to Lena.

  
“You know, for someone from an advance civilization you’re pretty stupid,” said the CEO.  
  


Kara stopped and crossed her arms in front of her “What do you mean ? You’re the one acting all nefarious.”

  
Lena chuckled “Is that really how you see me ?” She shook her head. “I should not be surprise, you  _are_ a Super after all. Well, sorry to disappoint you but I’m not a big villain in some sort of quest to destroy the world,” she said mockingly.

  
Kara rolled her eyes “Then care to tell me what you’re doing ?”  
  


“I’m opening the lockpad to override it.”

  
“How is that good ?” Kara frowned.

  
“Well…” she said as she cut some wire and began to reconnect others, “I happen to have lost the key for it and I’m not sure I want anyone to have what’s inside, especially not you, Supergirl.”

  
Kara tensed and shifted her position to something a little more defensive, she didn’t understand what she had to do with this place and what those lockers contained. Lena stared at her for a second before exhaling.

  
“Come one, don’t play dumb with me. Only Kryptonians would be interested with what there is inside those lockers.” Kara was at lost on this instant. She really didn’t understand what Lena meant and she felt lost. She didn’t even knew this place existed until ten minutes ago. “It was clever to come to my office to ask me questions, but the instant you talked about the memory stick – that was clever too, by the way, not telling me you knew it was a security key – I knew it was you. Who else would want some old anti-radiation suits ? Especially when they were designed to sustain against Kryptonite. And there is onl-”

  
“Wait, what ?” Kara stopped her “You mean, you have…”

  
It was Lena’s turn to frown “Yes, I do, it was Lex’s design, used it when he tried to synthetize kryptonite. He wasn’t sure of how it would affect him.” Kara was in shock for a second. Lena seemed to catch it because she looked at her and stop what she was doing. “Are you telling me it really wasn’t you or your cousin ?”  
  
Kara nodded.  
  


“Then who ?”

  
“Me,” said a voice coming from above “Hello, little one.” A smile on her face, Astra was there, floating above them. Kara frowned and put herself between Lena and her own aunt.  
  


“Of course it was you. I suppose one of your goon stole the security key ?” asked Kara.  
  


Astra lowered herself before setting foot to the ground “Obviously. Now please, let me take what I came here for and you and your friend can walk away.” She didn't once glance at Lena, all her attention on her niece. “You know I don't want to hurt you.”

  
“No, there is no way I'm not stopping you, Astra” said Kara with indignation. “If you want these, you will have to fight me.”  
  


Kara took a fighting stance while Astra sighted “If I must.”

  
“Lena, go.”  
  
She didn't watch the CEO, she knew Astra wouldn't attack her when she was looking away but she wasn't certain either : after all the woman she knew was about to fight her. Who knew what else had changed.

  
It didn't take long before the first punches were thrown.

 

* * *

 

 

“Lena, go,” said Supergirl.

  
Lena watched her, her body physically protecting her from the menacing woman – Astra, she heard. She was an impressive person, all in black with brown hair. Lena caught glimpse of a white streak of hair before she attacked.

  
Lena knew she should run and leave the fight to Supergirl. She knew. Here was not her place. But clearly she could not let this Astra have the anti-kryptonite suits. Lena gathered that the woman was probably one. A kryptonian. And if she was fighting Supergirl she was probably not a good one.

  
She tried to not be distracted by all those new informations and concentrated. Without the key she had to override the lock. She knew she was almost there. Now if the fight was long enough she could destroy them. She should not have kept them in the first place. But she didn't want anyone to kill Superman or Supergirl, they represented too much for the world even if Superman took her brother away. So just in case she kept them. For the day someone used kryptonite to overthrow them and do God knows what with them gone.

  
So, now. She concentrated. It was easy. She isolated the noise around her, the booms and crashes, and sounds of beating, to ignore it and almost had an heart attack when someone knocked over the other lockers.

  
For Christ sake, couldn't Supergirl take her fight somewhere else ?

  
“Lena ? Why are you still here ?!”

  
Lena groaned “Not now. Keep her distracted, I'm taking care of the rest.”  
  


“Take care of... Wh-” She got cut when a certain someone throw a box at them. Supergirl took the damage and apparently decided to trust Lena because she flew right back at Astra. Good. It was time she put herself into the fight for real.  
  


Lena finally worked her way around the lock and opened the locker. Inside were a bunch of green suits. Now... there was only one last thing to do, something she couldn't do now.

  
“Supergirl ! Now ! Destroy them !”

  
It took a second for Supergirl to understand. Her eyes went bright and Lena stand back to give her a clear shot. But of course Astra shove her to the ground. The concrete caved under her and debris were all over the place. She probably got knock off because she stayed down. Lena watch as the dangerous woman walked to her.

  
“It was brave of you to try, but now it's over and I'm taking the suits,” she said calmly, hardly breaking a sweat.

  
Lena wondered who she was because she never saw anyone beat Supergirl this easily. On an other hand the hero was still new to the job, so she didn't had the chance to fight against really strong opponents. But still, it was impressive. Yet, Lena didn't move out of the way, on the contrary, she stood still and crossed her arms.

  
“It's not because you defeated Supergirl that I will let you take what's mine,” she said, surprised her voice was so steady.

  
“I like your nerve, human, but I won't let you stop me. I have a planet to save.”

  
Before Lena could blink she felt a great deal of pain. It didn't take long before she lose consciousness.

 


	5. I am going to be fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is not happy about Kara's decision but it doesn't stop her from doing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another chapter, longer than the last and better I hope, as I was not very pleased with it tbh
> 
> This chapter is more about the character interacting and a little less about plot, so it was nice to write. Next chapter we should get back to Kara the Assistant also, don't worry, i don't forget I have to build this dynamic too :)
> 
> Once again, thanks a lot for all your comments and kudos, i love you all so much !
> 
> Anyway, i hope you enjoy this chapter, every comment is welcome ! :)

 

Lena opened her eyes slowly. It was hard, her head was pounding. The cold concrete under her spinned, or maybe it was her head, she couldn't tell. She saw two forms not so far from her, two people. One was wearing an all blue and red suit and a cape. Supergirl. True, they were together before the whole... incident. The other one was wearing only black clothes, something that resembles tactical military gear.  
  


“Alex, no. We won't do that !”  
  


“Those lockers are infused with kryptonite, we can't just ignore that,” chastised the woman with brown short hair, probably the famous Alex.

  
Lena frowned and growned. Supergirl head snapped toward her as she tried to get up. She pressed a hand where it hurt and felt a liquid against her fingers. She remembered, she tried to stop the other kryptonian, Astra, but she pushed her out of the way. Her head had collided with a wall and she had felt unconscious.

  
Before she could even pull herself up she felt someone beside her, helping her get on her feet. The help was very much welcome and her green eyes met with the bright blue eyes of Supergirl. Unable to concentrate she felt as if she was going to drown in it. She could perceive so much... there was the light of her soul but also some unknown depth, something sad and broken. She couldn't tell what it was but for a second she could see the whole world in those beautiful eyes.

  
“Lena, are you okay ?” She snapped out of her trance, nodded before she stumbled when she tried to walk. She must have a mild concussion from hitting the wall.

  
“I think I might need some medical attention,” she murmured. She could still feel her head throbbing when two arms got around her.

  
“I'm flying you to a hospital,” said Supergirl.

  
Before she could tell anything, her feet were swept under her and soon the warehouse was behind them.

 

* * *

 

 

“I can't believe it,” said Alex for at least the tenth time. But she really couldn't believe it. Why would Kara do that ? The DEO could have take care of Lena Luthor's injury AND put her behind bars right after, but no, she decided, without asking anyone, to take her to the hospital. “I can't believe it !”

  
Her sister was really blind sometimes. A Luthor in possession of some kryptonite but no, she was innocent, of course. Why was her sister so naïve ? She understood the importance to believe in people and think the best of us, but when it came to her own protection suddenly it didn't matter anymore. Which was probably why Alex was so furious right now. Had it been anyone else she might not react this much.

  
Alex calmed down, or at least tried to look calm, when Lucy Lane entered the room.

  
“I heard Supergirl had some trouble with a Luthor ?”

  
Alex had to stop herself from ranting to the woman. To explain they had to arrest Lena Luthor immediately. But she knew it was not what her sister wanted and for now, even if she was terribly mad at her, she would not compromise her wish. She was just going to watch really closely the woman.

  
“It was not so much with a Luthor than with an Alien who wanted to steal from a Luthor,” she explained without much detail. She really didn't like the presence of the military in their facility. She crossed her arms on her torso and explained a little further. “Last night someone broke into Lena Luthor office, stole what we though was a memory stick. We were wrong, it was a security key. It lead to a warehouse where some anti-kryptonite suits were kept inside lockers mad of steel infused with kryptonite so no kryptonian could open it. Lena Luthor claimed she wanted to destroy them but Astra arrived and a little fight later the suits have been stolen.”

  
“So Supergirl failed against her own, again,” Lucy sighted. “We have to find them before they can use those suits.”

  
“She is right,” stated Hank while walking toward them. “Sorry I couldn't make it quicker, I had to talk with General Lane.” Before Alex could add anything Hank continued, “Agent Danvers, we will inquiries your worries about Lena Luthor once this situation is over or at least under control.”

  
She exhaled loudly but nodded. “Yes sir.”

  
“Good. We will try to find them with our satellite, Agent Danvers, try to get some intel from informants.”

  
Alex nodded again and left the room without waiting.

 

* * *

 

 

When Kara touched down on Lena's balcony she put he down gently, almost afraid she would break. The doctors wanted her to stay at the hospital for observation but the CEO insisted to simply go home. She didn't wanted anyone to know she was at the hospital if it was to see the press rushing here, she explained. Too much inconvenient for the other patients.

  
Kara couldn't help but think that a woman who said something like that couldn't be bad. And it wasn't even to mention that she didn't hesitate to work with her the second she understood they were on the same side. This woman was something, and she was certainly not evil like her sister seemed to think, being overprotective as usual.

  
“Thank you for bringing me back home, Supergirl,” said Lena. Her intensely green eyes focused on Kara who smiled.

  
“Oh, it's nothing, really. I just wanted to make sure you were safe.”

  
“That's very kind of you, especially considering the way I treated you. I'm really sorry about that,” she apologized.

  
Kara smiled softly and shook her head “No, don't worry. You couldn't know I had a crazy family too,” Kara admitted. She knew it wasn't the best idea to tell that to Lena, that Astra was somehow related to her, but in an other hand, she wanted to trust the woman. She knew she could.

  
Lena tensed a bit but she managed a smile “I guess we might have more in common than what I though. Next time I'll try to trust you more.” She fidgeted with her key and looked down. “You should go, there are people that need to be save.”

  
“Are you sure you're gonna be okay by yourself ? I can stay a little if you want, I don't think I hear anyone in need right now.”

  
Lena shot her eyes right at her, brows raised “You can hear the whole city ?”

  
“Yes, of course !” Kara said proudly, hands on her waist. “This way I can really help everyone ! But sometimes it's a little hard so I still have to isolate the noise, but then I worry I won't hear it if someone needs me so I have to be careful and check regularly and... I'm sorry, I was rambling a bit I think.” Lena almost smiled and shook her head.

  
“No, it's okay. It's...” she never finished her sentenced and she breathed in deeply “Whatever, you should go, I'm sure you have a life, I am going to be fine.”

  
Kara nodded “Alright. But if you need anything... well, you're don't know where to find me, but it's okay because I can always find you.” She furrowed her brows. “That sounded kind of creepy, doesn't it ?”

  
Lena laughed briefly, and for a second Kara was surprised before she decided she really liked the sound of that for no particular reason. “It does, but it's okay, I am sure your intention are nothing if not noble." Kara took a step back and nodded.

  
“I wish you get better soon, Lena Luthor.”

  
Kara took her flight, not noticing the gaze of a certain Luthor on her until she disappeared.

 

* * *

 

The head of the Alien was slammed brutally against the counter as Alex was leaning to him.

  
“I know you have informations, tell me what you know about kryptonians or I might not be so gentle with you anymore,” she threatened.

  
“You call that gentle ?” Another slam and a groan later he was finally willing to cooperate. “Alright, alright, calm down, release me, I'll tell you what I know !” he squealed.

  
“Good.” Alex relaxed and let go of him. He massaged his head before sitting on a stool. “Now talk.”

  
“A while ago some of same came in here and asked some of us to join them. We didn't really know what they wanted but... you know, some agreed when they promised shelter and food. I know a guy who went with them and came back like... maybe a week later ?”

  
“Alright, what is his name ?” she asked.

  
“Francis something ? I don't remember well after you almost kill me against this bar.” Alex rolled her eyes as the Alien complained.

  
“He is not wrong, Danvers,” stated someone.

  
Alex looked in the direction the voice came from and frowned. “Sawyer, what are you doing here ?”

  
“Well, for one I am not harassing a poor guy who did nothing wrong,” she said with a smile. “I thought the FBI had better interrogation techniques than that.”

  
“Because you know a lot about FBI methodology maybe ?” Alex took a defensive stance.

  
“No, but I know about the DEO methodology with Aliens.”

  
Detective Sawyer grinned as Alex tried to keep her composure. How in hell did this girls knew about the DEO ?

  
“The DEO, huh. Well, I still need the information,” she deflected. “So, Francis ?”

  
“Yeah, Francis... Bell I think. Listen, that's really all I know so please, leave me alone.”

  
“Good. I'm going to pay him a visit then.”

  
“I'm coming with you,” said Maggie while following Alex.

  
“What ? No, why would I want you with me ?”

  
“Because clearly you have no ability when it comes to interrogate peoples, Danvers.”

  
“What ? I have a lot of abilities !”

  
“Oh, I don't doubt that,” Maggie said with a grin before she exited the bar with Alex. “Also I still have to tell you what I was doing here, right ?”

 

 


	6. Fired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena is back at work and she asks some question to Kara

The morning after all the commotion with Astra Lena decided to go to work anyway. No kryptonian woman would ever be able to keep her from it.

  
This said she was surprised by a blonde ray of sunshine when she arrived at her office : Kara Danvers, her newly hired assistant was already there. Her brows shot up and she slowed down on her way down the corridor. Kara got up and took a cup from her desk to extend it when Lena was at her level. The Luthor stopped and looked at Kara before she took the cup. It was still hot.

  
“What are you doing here so early, Kara ?”

  
“Oh, hm. You told me the other day you were always early so... I came early too. So you can have your coffee right when you arrive !” She straightened, almost jump as she smiled brightly. Lena squinted her eyes slightly and parted her lips.

  
“Right, of course,” she said barely over a whisper. “Well, if you're here maybe you can tell me what I missed yesterday.”

  
Lena walked to her office without waiting for Kara to respond. The blonde followed her and she started the briefing about what happened while she was away. It was nothing extraordinary, and that was good, it meant no one knew about what happened yesterday. At least there was a good news.

  
Lena took place in her chair and flipped open her laptop, then she sipped a little of her coffee. She noticed it was exactly at the temperature she liked it and she closed her eyes a second in appreciation. Even Jess never managed that.

  
She wondered briefly why would Cat Grant part ways with such an efficient assistant and thought about asking her herself. After all she knew the Queen of All Medias. She met her at various occasions, such as Gala and meetings, all full of boring boards member and old white male who though they were the center of the world.

  
Kara seemed to notice Lena was elsewhere because she stopped.

  
“Miss Luthor, are you okay ?” She asked with concern all over her face. Lena's eyes fluttered open and she straightened.

  
“Of course. I was just wondering why you left Cat Grant's side.”

  
'Why would you... Why would youwant to know that ?” Kara stumbled over her words, avoiding Lena's green eyes. Lena put her chin on the back of her hand, her arm resting on the edge of her desk.

  
“Sheer curiosity.” Lena scrutinized Kara, inquisitive.

  
“Well, I... I didn't left her, she fired me,” she stammered and adjusted her glasses. “After I... knocked over some coffee on the, hm, spilled it on her desk. Where there was some... very important paper,” she said and nodded, almost please with what she came up with.

  
There was a silence and Lena got back to her work. “Well, thank you for your answer, you can resume.” The CEO knew Kara was blatantly lying to her – the girl was not even good at it – but she wondered why. Why would she lie to her ? Kara seemed to be the most gentle person in the world but what if she came to work here with ulterior motives ? No, she would be a better liar if that was the case, wouldn't she ?

  
Lena never learned to trust anyone completely and since her brother lost his mind, it was worse than ever.

  
Kara finished her briefing and Lena nodded. “Thank you, Kara, you can go now.” Once Kara wa dismissed Lena decided she was going to pay a visit to Cat. She wanted to know what exactly happened for her to fire her assistant, the real reason. She knew she couldn't trust Kara without the truth, and if she wanted to respect the boundaries of her employes, trust was of the essence especially when she was working this close to the person.

 

* * *

 

  
  
  
At noon Lena got up from her desk and called her chauffeur. She told Kara she would go out to eat, so the blonde was not there anymore. Once she was in the car she gave the direction to CatCo. She kept herself occupied during the morning with the results of the research team on the DNA signature of Aliens and looking into a way to use this for the world. Since the Alien Amnesty Act was discussed she knew she had to look into it, at least try to reassure the population, give them some control over their lives by giving them a way to know.

  
But it wasn't enough to really distract her from he worries. The car pulled at CatCo and Lena entered the building before she got in the elevator. Once in the bullpen it was not hard to find her way to Cat office. The most powerful woman of National City. It didn't stop Lena from walking into her office like it was nothing, her heels indicative enough of her presence.

  
Cat was sitting at her desk, reading something before she lifted her head to look at Lena.

  
“Lena, what a pleasant surprise,” Cat said. “What brings you here, in my office, unannounced.”

  
Lena walked up to Cat's desk. “Hello Cat. I'm here to talk to you about one of your former employees. Kara Danvers.”

  
Cat raised her eyebrows and leaned back into her chair. “What about her ? I wasn't aware you knew her.”

  
“I wanted to know why you fired her.”

  
“Oh, dear... why do you need to know ?” Cat asked. Lena crossed her arms in front of her. She knew Cat, the fact that she didn't just answer her question was suspicious by itself. Usually she had no problem demolishing her former assistants. No, clearly, there was something fishy going on.

  
“I hired her, so I just wanted to know what to expect in the future.”

  
“I see...” Cat took her glasses between her fingers. The leg of her glasses touched her lips. “Well, I guess I could answer you, and tell you she was the best assistant of all, obviously, or I would have fired her long ago. She's... different of most people I met. Naïve, some would say, but I don't think they're right. Even if the way she dress is terrible. But... I respect the girl so you might want to ask her.”

  
Lena's eyes grow wide. She didn't expected this kind of answer, if that was really an answer. Cat was rarely one to compliment someone, so the commendation baffled Lena.

  
“When did you get soft, Cat ?” asked the CEO.

  
“How can I not be ? This girl is worse than a puppy.”  
  
Lena laughed slightly. “Well, then I'll ask her. It was a pleasure to see you. We should go for diner, sometimes.”

  
“Of course, dear, I'll let you know when I'm available once I find a new assistant,” she smiled.

  
“Thank you, Cat.”

 

* * *

  
  
Kara had received a text from her sister around her midday break asking her to come by the DEO as soon as she could. It didn't take her long to reach the building once she changed in Supergirl and she walked directly toward her sister and Hank. She glared at the man : even if her sister seemed to be comfortable again around him, she was still suspicious after what Eliza had told them.

  
“So, what is it ? Did you find something or is there an Alien that need to be capture ?”

  
Vasquez put pictures of Francis Bell on the main screen of the DEO and Kara looked at it. “Hey, I recognize him, he was there the day I got hired. He was the appointment just before me.” She frowned.

  
“Yes, we know, we think he was there to infiltrate Luthor Corp,” stated Alex. “But it didn't work, so they tried a less subtle way to get what they wanted. It was also him who broke into Lena Luthor's office. I found him hiding in a warehouse after he deserted his apartment.”

  
Kara nodded, trying to make sense of everything.

  
“If he was working to get the key, do you think he know where to find Astra and Non ?”

  
“That's what we are trying to find out. For now he's locked into a cell but we might be able to get informations out of him,” answered Hank. Kara didn't even looked at him and instead she concentrated on Alex.

  
“Do you think you can get anything before tonight ? I want to act fast.”

  
Alex nodded and exchanged a look with Hank. “I think so.”

  
“Great.” Kara said, all business when her phone chimed in. She had received a text from Ms. Grant and she opened it.

  
_'Keira, my office. Now.'_

  
Kara blinked a few times before shooting a glance to her sister “I have to go. Call me when you find something.”

  
When she got out she received an other text, this time from Winn. She read it quickly and frowned.

  
' _Hey Kara, I hope I'm not bothering you but I just saw Lena Luthor walking out of Ms. Grant's office. Now she seems pissed, any idea why ?'_

  
Kara swear in Kryptonian and decided to go as Supergirl. She didn't have this much time left before she had to get back to work and she didn't want to make Ms. Grant wait. She still took the time to answer Winn.

  
_'I have no idea, but she asked me to come, so I guess I'll find out soon enough'_

  
With that she sped up to CatCo.

  
She hadn't see Ms. Grant since she fired her, and while she kind of understood why she did it, she was still hurt over it. She really loved working at CatCo and she felt almost betrayed by the woman when she fired her.

  
She touched down on Cat's balcony where she was waiting for her. Cat sat on one of the exterior couch, legs crossed. When Kara arrived she got up and crossed her arms. Winn was right, she looked mad.

  
“Took you long enough, Supergirl.”

  
“What can I do for you, Ms. Grant ?” asked Kara, ready to suffer the wrath of Cat Grant.

  
“For one you can tell me what the hell are you doing working for Lena Luthor ?” Kara opened her mouth to protest, to tell that she was tired of people telling her Lena was evil. But Cat didn't let her. “I released you so you could be the hero National City deserved, so you can protect everyone with much more efficiency. So why are you still an assistant when you should be so much more for this city ? You're a symbol, you're the hope of National City, the best of the best and you're wasting your time being an assistant when this city needs Supergirl.”

  
So that was it. It was about what she should do, what she should be. Again.

  
“But I don't want to be only Supergirl, Ms. Grant !” Kara approached Cat to press her point. When Cat had fired her, she was hurt, and being here with her still saying the same things... Why wouldn't she understand her ? “I also want to be Kara ! I love this city, a lot, I love every person in it, it's my home, but I don't want to only be a symbol.  Being an assistant,” she started before she completed it, her eyes high in the sky for a second, “being Kara, a part of this city, of CatCo, is what drove me to become Supergirl. Knowing you is part of what drove me to be Supergirl. And if you won't understand that... then I don't see the point in talking to you anymore.”

  
Cat stared at Kara for the longest time. She sighed. “Supergirl...”

  
“No, Ms. Grant. Don't. You inspired me... countless time, but right now...” She shook her head. “I have to go.”

  
Kara straightened and flew away without waiting any responses.

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
Kara changed into her work outfit and got back behind her desk just in time to hear Lena call for her. She got up immediately, still a little agitated by her confrontation with Cat. She really wished she would see past Supergirl to understand that Kara was at least as important as her alter ego, but no, she refused to hear that.

  
She adjusted her glasses as she walked through the office door and forced a smile to Lena. She wasn't sure what to think of her now that she knew she got behind her back to talk to her former boss. Lena stared at her,  put down her pen on the desk and got up. She gestured to the couch behind Kara.

  
“Here. Sit, please.”

  
Kara was surprised so she sat and folded her hand on her knees. It wasn't long before Lena joined her, a little stiffer than Kara. She hesitated a second before jumping right in.

  
“Earlier, when I asked you why you left CatCo... I know you lied to me when you answered. I don't know why you did it. But I tried to find answers by myself and after meeting with Cat... I now know it was not the best way to do it.”

  
Kara nodded. “I know. One of my friend told me you went there.” Lena's eyes faltered and she exhaled loudly.

  
“I'm sorry, Kara. I hope you can understand that... I really need to be able to trust the people who works with me. After all that happened, all the backstabbing... I'd understand if you'd want to quit.”

  
Kara stared at Lena. She seemed so vulnerable right now, even though she tried to keep her composure. Kara reached for her and put her hand on her arm, touching her lightly.

  
“I'ts okay, I guess I can understand. Thank you for telling me.” Kara breathed in and took her hand back. “The reason why I was fired was because... Ms. Grant though I had a greater calling, something better to do than to be an assistant. But I didn't feel ready, so... she fired me.” Kara pinched her lips and shook her head. “That's how I ended up here. And somewhat I'm glad because I'm still working for a great woman.”

  
Kara smiled widely at Lena. Her breath seemed easier and it was like a weight had been lifted from her shoulder. Kara was glad they've been able to talk about it in the end. She felt her anger shrink inside her. Lena reached to put her hand on her knee and squeeze it lightly.

  
“Thank you for trusting me. And for what it's worth, I think she might be right. But if you're not ready, no one should force you.”

  
Kara felt herself blush and she adjusted her glasses, her head tilted forward to hide a smile. “Thank you, Ms. Luthor.”

  
They smiled at each other, blue eyes focused on green ones. And for a second everything seemed to be so simple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here goes another chapter !
> 
> I hope you liked it, it was a little longer than the last ones. If you have anything to say every comment is welcome !
> 
> If you want to talk to me you can find me @chroniquedesseves on tumblr, so don't hesitate to hit me up :)


	7. Third encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank tell the truth to Kara and the DEO set a trap for Astra

“Kara, we need you at the DEO. Come asap,” she heard Alex said from the other side of the communication.

  
Kara was flying around the city in her Supergirrl outfit, listening to the noise coming from the city. Tonigh was calm and nothing had really happened so far. Since she picked her role as Supergirl crime rate had dropped a lot and sometimes she found herself useless.

  
“Coming right in,” she said and dived to enter the DEO building. She was glad they had showed it to her, this way she didn't have to go all the way outside the city. She joined Alex at the table and she guided her inside the building.

  
“We've been able to get the informations we needed from Bell, he told us they were always meeting on a construction site near National City. He set up a meeting, we're going in and we're taking them down. Hopefully we'll be able to finally know where to find them.”

  
Kara nodded along, it sounded like a good plan. But there was one thing the kryptonian wanted to discuss first. She pulled Alex to stopped her in her track, there was no one in the corridor.

  
“I'm okay with the plan, but first... Alex, what happened with Hank. I'm not blind, it looks like you suddenly trust him again. Do you not remember what Eliza told us about him ?” Kara asked. Alex stared at her sister helplessly and sighed.

  
“You're right, something happened. But... I can't tell you,” she explained. “I'd love to, believe me, but... it's not mine to tell, I guess.” Kara was lost and felt a bit betrayed. It was not the first time Alex kept secrets from her of course, but this time it was huge. Her working at the DEO huge. Well, maybe not but it felt almost like it. “So, now is the time for you to talk with Hank.”

  
Alex opened a door and Hank was there, apparently waiting for them. Kara frowned but walked in. Alex closed behind her once she was inside too.

  
“You wanted to talk to me, Hank,” said Kara with more aggression than usual. She crossed her arms on the crest of her family and waited for an answer.

  
“It's not... something easy to tell, Supergirl,” he began before his eyes were drawn to Alex, probably to get some support. Kara saw her nod and Hank breathed in, red crinkle morphing him into the green martian he was, she gasped and her eyes went wide.

  
“You're...” Hank nodded.

  
“I'm J'onn J'onnz, the last Green Martian.”

  
Kara could hear how hard it was for him to say it, to claim what he was. The last one. She felt a rush of affection for the man and she reached to him, hugged him. He clearly didn't expected it because he tensed and didn't truly relax until Alex put her hand on his shoulder. It was okay.

  
He might be the last but he wasn't alone.

 

* * *

 

 

Kara was pacing around, waiting someone to show up. She knew they were still a few minutes away from the time of the meeting but still, she wanted it to be over. In her ear she heard her sister.

  
“Don't worry Kara, we should be able to stop them. We have kryptonite with us.”

  
“And they might have anti-kryptonite suits, remember ?”

  
“Well, then I'll just have to shoot them in the face.” Kara smiled this time. Alex always knew how to cheer her up.

  
“You know, I really hope we don't have to come to this. I'm sure I can still convince her...”

  
“Convince me of what ?”

  
Kara almost jumped. Astra was the only one able to surprise her like that. She looked at her and furrowed her eyebrows. “Astra. Listen to me, please, you know it's not too late.”

  
Astra stared at her niece with a certain affection before she shook her head. “Oh, Kara, my Little One... No, it's not too late for this world and that's why I must act, now more than ever. Non and I are gonna save this world.”

  
“You know violence is not the way. I don't want to fight you,” her hand was stretched to her, just a little, as if she wanted to reach, but something was keeping her from it. “Please, Astra.”

  
“I'm sorry, Little One.”

  
And before Kara could react Astra was onto her. Every fight felt the same for Kara : she felt like she was being toy around by her aunt. She got tossed through a wall and then punched in the face. She stopped another punch with her hand. It wasn't over. Kara got up again. They exchanged some more punches. It was hard to get a clean shot so the DEO couldn't really intervene. One again Kara fall and Astra was quick to be on top of her. Her position was open, she was staring Kara down.

  
“You would join us. Be with your own. We could create a new home.”

  
“I am home !”

  
Kara kicked Astra in the stomach. In no time the roles switched and Kara punched her unconscious.

  
She breathed in and the DEO team approached, Alex at their head. She wrapped Kara in her arms and squeezed her briefly. “It's okay, you got her.” They parted and Kara nodded. Yes, she did get her. But Rao, she wished it was not like that.

 

* * *

 

When Astra was brought and locked in the DEO, Alex told Kara she could – and should – go home. That she needed rest. But to be honest, she didn't want to go home. So she flew to Lena's penthouse. She didn't really knew why, but she was practically certain she was up at this hour of the night, she remembered before she worked for her how often she saw the lights of her office on, late at night if not all night. And she wanted to know how she was doing.

  
Kara touched down on the balcony and looked inside. Lena was there, on her tablet, in front of a fire and she had a glass of alcohol at her right. Kara hesitated, she didn't want to intrude but on the other hand... she finally knock at the glass door and Lena's head jerked in her direction. Her eyes went wide when she recognized her so Kara simply smiled and put her hands on her waist. Lena frowned before she got up and joined her on the balcony.

  
“Supergirl, what a surprise.”

  
“A nice one, I hope,” she joked.

  
“Oh, it's certainly a pleasure to see you,” her eyes lingered on Kara's features before coming back to her eyes, “but what are you doing here ? Is everything okay ?”

  
Kara smiled and reached for her glasses. When she remembered she hadn't had them she aimed for her hair and put them back in place. “Well, I just wanted to check on you, to be sure you were alright after everything.” And she needed to talk to someone, take her head off of her now imprisoned aunt.

 

“At two in the morning ?” Lena teased.

  
“Yes, and you are awake, aren't you ?”

  
Lena bit her lower lip. “I am,” her lips tugged just enough to form the beginning of a smile. “It's very nice of you to drop by.”

  
“So tell me, how is your head ?” Kara inquired.

  
“Better.”

  
“I'm glad to hear it.” Kara smiled and there was a silence between them. It was comfortable, Kara took the time to admire Lena, her beautiful green eyes, her black hair, her tempting lips, not fully realizing her own though. But when Lena wrapped herself in her own arms Supergirl tilted her head. “Are you cold ? You should head back inside, I don't want to keep you here if you are.”

  
“No, it's fine. How are you not cold ?” she asked.

  
“Oh, you know, Kryptonian constitution. I'm better than any blanket in this way.”

  
Lena laughed and Kara couldn't help but think it was beautiful. “I don't doubt it, but I have a hard time with the mental picture of you as a blanket.” It was Kara's turn to laugh before she shook her head.

  
“It's true that I rarely sprawl myself on people.”

  
“Rarely ? So it happened ?” Lena's eyebrow rose as she teased Supergirl.

  
“It might have, I won't say anything more about it, miss Luthor,” she smiled, her cheek slightly redder.

  
“Why not ? Because I'm a Luthor ? Are you afraid I might use it against you ?” she shook her head and smile, but somehow, even if she was joking, Kara saw her tensed a bit. Maybe somehow she was still afraid that Supergirl saw her as a Luthor only.

  
“No, I just don't want you to ask me to be your blanket,” she laughed briefly but when she came to think of it though, she wouldn't mind wrapping her in her arms to warm her. She took a step toward Lena and put her hand on her forearm. “But you can ask me anything else, Lena.” It was the first time she called her Lena, and it seemed right coming from her mouth. “I trust that you're a good person.” The light mood was heavier but Kara knew that Lena needed that.

  
They stared at each other for a long time, Kara lost in the majestics green forest of Lena's eyes, before Kara removed her hand from Lena's arm. She snapped back from far away and she breathed in. Lena cleared her throat and nodded.

  
“Of course, Supergirl. Thank you. I'll go back inside now.”

  
Kara nodded. “Good night, Lena. Maybe I'll see you an other day.”

  
“Good night to you too.” She headed inside and got her tablet before she disappeared in a corridor.

  
Kara felt better after this discussion and she flew back home. She needed some rest after her fight.

 

* * *

 

 

Lena get to her room and she threw the tablet on her bed.

  
Three encounters with Supergirl was all it took, three. It was nothing, not even an hour in her life, but it was all she needed to feel an irresistible pull toward the hero. She had wanted to ask her to stay, she had wanted to hug her when she told her that she knew she was a good person, she had wanted to tug herself in her powerful arms.

  
She found herself pathetic.

 

How could she fall so fast for her ?

 

And the worst part ? She was almost certain Kara Danvers was Supergirl.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here we go !
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. As you can see now we might follow a little the plot of the first season, I'll just change some stuff because well... Lena and Maggie are here so not everything can be the same.
> 
> Anyway, thank you all for the kind comments you left, it's really nice to see you love the story ! I'm always excited to see what you might think of it so don't hesitate to let me know =)
> 
> Have a nice day


	8. Not All Aswers Are Good Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Astra has been captured, it's time to interrogate her, but sometimes the truth is hard to hear. At the same time, Cat's emails have been leaked. Everything is complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hello everyone !
> 
> So, i travelled the last two days and during the time i had in my hands i decided to write a chapter. It's a little longer than usual but well, no one is gonna complain i think. It's partly do to the fact that I added some stuff from the show, as we still follow the timeline. I'm not a big fan of doing so but we will really deviate from the timeline later on so, it won't happen that often.
> 
> Anyway, your support is always appreciated, I love to read your comments, they're always so nice !
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, don't hesitate to let me know !

Kara swept by the DEO in the morning, before she had to go to work, she wanted to know how her aunt was doing and if she talked at all. She landed and joined her sister. If she was recalling, it was almost the end of her shift so she brought some donuts, knowing well she might be hungry after a night of work.

 

“Oh god, you're my hero, Supergirl.”

 

Kara chuckled and nodded. “Yeah, I get that a lot, you know ? So, anyway, how is Astra doing ?”

 

Alex took a bit of her donuts before she put it on a secure location for later. She gestured so Kara would follow her inside the DEO to Astra's cell. Apparently the woman wanted to talk to her since she was awake. Alex wanted to be sure Kara was rested before she confronted her aunt, that's why she didn't called her. But now that she was here...

 

“You need to be careful with her, we don't know what she want or what she'd be capable to do.”

 

“Don't worry, I know her, I know I can face her,” Kara asserted.

 

Alex nodded and they entered the room. In front of them was Astra in a containment cell, green light poured from the ceiling to indicate she was under kryptonite influence and thus not dangerous. Or at least not as much as she would normally be.

 

When she saw Kara enter she got up from the floor and approach the glass. “Here you are, Little One.”

 

Kara frowned. “Stop calling me that, I'm not your little one anymore.”

 

“You're right, you've grown to become an exceptional young lady. You're so strong Kara.” She stared at her niece with utter affection. Kara crossed her arms in front of her crest and looked up just long enough to collect herself. The words touched her more deeply she could ever admit here. Astra was supposed to be her enemy but she was also her aunt and she had so much happy memories with her.

 

“I'm not here to listen to your compliments, Astra. I want to know what your plans are.” Her voice was strong and she was surprised she was able to maintain her calm attitude.

 

Astra watched Kara, and briefly her gaze averted to Alex who seemed worried, and then she responded. “Well, as I already said it, I'm here to save the Earth. It's my new planet as much as yours, and I don't want it to end up like Krypton.”

 

Kara's jaw clenched. She already knew that from previous encounter. “But I don't see how you intend to do it. The human race is still young, they'll have plenty of time to figure out how to save their planet.”

 

“But would they ? I mean, have you seen them ? They're selfish. They left people to die for their own personal gain. There is no hope for them, like their was none for Krypton the moment Alura decided to sent me and Non to Fort Rozz.” Her discourse was strong and clearly she believed what she was saying. But Kara couldn't give up, wouldn't give up.

 

“There is hope for everyone. You were the one who took hope from the hand of the people _your_ husband murdered. ” Kara began to lose her patience. Even if she told Alex she knew what she was doing with confronting Astra, she couldn't help but get affected by what she said.

 

“Alura is the one with blood on her hands.”

 

“My mother was the best woman who ever lived.” Kara couldn't believe what Astra just said, like she wasn't the one with a fanatic husband, like she was some kind of hero who didn't betray her people.

 

Astra exhaled almost painfully, as relieving some nightmare from her time to Fort Rozz. “Tell that to those of us who were thrown into that nightmare prison.”

 

“I think you went crazy in Fort Rozz. I think you watched into miles of pitch black space until everything good inside of you died.” Kara turned her heels to leave the room. She didn't wanted to stay here one more second, she couldn't do it without losing her temper.

 

There was a silence. Astra interrupted Kara's walk. “Kara, do you remember the last time you saw me on Krypton ?” Kara turned slowly to her. She remembered it vividly. Astra had come to see her before she tried to escape the planet but her mother arrested her. “Do you ever wonder how your mother knew I was here ? How she knew I would respond to our call ?” Kara frowned as she remembered, has the memory was clearer now that they were talking about it, and her chest shrinked as she knew where Astra wanted to go with that. “You're clever, you've always been, but I will ask nonetheless... tell me, Kara, who suggested you called me ?”

 

“What are you trying to tell me ?”

  
“Your mother signed for the death warrant of our entire race and she used you to do it.”

 

Kara's breath became harder than before, it was almost like she couldn't fill her lungs with air anymore. Her heart pounded against her chest when she answered. “I don't believe you.” Kara had to fight against tears that threatened to show up.

  
“Yes you do. Like Krypton this planet is on the verge of an ecological destruction. I can stop it. But the humans won't like my methods. That's why I need you, they trust you.” Astra's voice had change, now she was more emotional and Kara frowned to contain her own emotions. How could she be sure of that ? “Together we can save them.”

  
No. Kara refused to believe her. It was impossible. “You're never gonna leave this cell.” She watched everywhere but to her aunt who was still pleading her cause, eyes bright with the tears she was also holding.

  
“I am begging you. Please help me.”

 

Kara faltered and she walked away. 

 

“Kara !” Kara blocked Astra voice. She didn't want to hear anything anymore from her. But yet she couldn't help but hear her last words. “I love you !”

  
She needed to talk to her mother, right now. Alex stayed here, just long enough to threaten Astra. “I swear, I'm gonna kill you if you've hurt her.” She then followed, just quickly enough to hear the first interrogations of her sister, the insistence and then...

 

Alex felt for her. Kara was crushed under the feeling of betrayal. She almost destroyed the room with her heat vision and Alex had to stop the AI before she came to her sister to hug her. All the rage and the pain inside Kara crumbled like her world did into tears not long after Alex's arms wrapped her tightly.

 

Nothing would be enough to soothe what Kara felt, but Alex tried again and again until Kara didn't have a single tear left in her body.

 

* * *

 

“ You're late, Kara,” stated Lena calmly when the blonde walked into her office. Her eyes met Kara's and she knew immediately something was wrong. She put a cup of coffee on her desk and took a step back.

 

“I'm sorry, miss Luthor. There was an incident, I got stuck in the traffic.”

 

“It's no excuse. It can't happen again.”

 

“Yes, miss Luthor, I understand,” she said sheepishly. Lena sight and put down her fountain pen and got up. She gestured to the couch to invite Kara to sit.

 

“You know, you're a really bad liar. Why don't you tell me what really happened ?”

 

Kara watched the couch, hesitated and then finally sat. Lena joined her with concern on her face. Kara breathed in, looked at the sky through the window. The conflict was clear on her face and Lena stayed silent, she let her gather her thought and take her time.

 

“If you don't want to talk about it you don't have to, but I'd like it if we kept things honest between us so even if you don't have to tell me everything, you can still just say that something came up but that you don't want to talk about it,” she reassured.

 

“I know, I'm sorry, it's just... It's a family matter, I don't want to annoy you with it and... it just came up. I'm sorry.”

 

Kara sounded distressed and Lena wanted nothing more than to hug her right now, tell her everything was fine and that if she wanted she could just go home. But she knew it wasn't an appropriate behavior between a boss and her employee, so instead she just nodded.

 

“Alright, I can understand what you mean. But if you ever want to talk you can come here, I'm ready to listen to you.” Maybe it was too much to say, now that she thought of it but in another hand she really meant it.

 

“Thank you, miss Luthor,” she addressed a small smile to Lena, something the CEO wasn't used to. In less than a week Kara had proven to be the most happy, bubbly, sunny person and it was strange to see her so dejected.

 

“You're welcome. I want all my employee to be okay.” It was better like that. Keep it professional, Lena. She put her hand on Kara's arm – so much for keeping it professional – and squeezed gently. “It's okay, now you can take things slow today, I'd understand, but don't be late again.”

 

Kara nodded and brought her big blue eyes to stare into Lena's. She could almost see tears forming in it and really, she just wanted to tug her into her arms right now but she couldn't. She squeezed again, gently, and offered a brief reassuring smile. “Thank you, miss Luthor, again.”

 

Lena hummed softly and got up. “Alright, now get to work.”

 

Kara stood on her feet and after a smile to Lena get back to her own desk. Lena took a minute or so before getting back to hers and she was unable to concentrate till midday.

 

* * *

 

_ Kara, we have a problem _

 

Kara frowned when she read the text from Winn. She answered faster than ever and after she had checked the perimeter she called him.

 

“Winn ! What is it ?!”

 

“Miss Grant’s email have been leaked.”

 

Kara stayed silent for a moment and she huffed. “I don’t see why it’s a problem.” She liked her former boss and admired her immensely but she still hadn’t forgive her for firing her. Of course she loved working for Lena but it just wasn’t the same. Lena was - strangely - more of an equal to her while she looked up to miss Grant. She had been more of a mentor to her than anything else.

 

“Huh, I don’t know, maybe because she know you’re Supergirl ?” proposed Winn more rhetorically than anything else. “Maybe she talked about it to someone. Or just mentioned she knew in which case we better be prepared.” Kara could feel an hesitation in Winn voice when he continued. “Plus she asked James and I to try to find if there was anything incriminating in it and well… she might have said something about how it would be easier if you were around.”

 

Winn had a point there. Kara was almost certain Cat wouldn’t talk about something this sensitive in an email but it was always reassuring to be sure. Just in case.

And knowing what she said… Kara cursed herself. Why was she incapable of holding grudges against people when they needed her help ?

 

“Alright, I’m gonna speed read through it, but if James, Lucy and you want to help too, we’ll be faster.”

 

“I don’t think any of us could really make it faster than you but thank you,” Kara could hear his grin and she smiled.

 

“Thank you for telling me. I’ll come by CatCo for lunch to review with you what we found.”

 

“Kara back at CatCo ! I can’t wait !”

 

She rolled her eyes. “It’s just for this time, nothing else.”

 

“Yes, I know. Anyway, talk to you later.”

 

They hanged up and Kara looked for the email, beginning to read them faster than she ever read anything else.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When it was time Kara asked Lena if she needed anything before she flew straight to CatCo. She hadn’t found anything incriminating about herself but Cat’s mail were… well. Spicy to say the least. She didn’t really liked the idea to read them, even if it was to help Cat. She felt like she was invading her privacy and felt gross doing so.

 

She found James and Winn in the old office they used as their head quarter before she left once she had change in her Kara Danvers outfit in a nearby side street. She smiled widely when she saw them and hugged them briefly. It was hard to not see them everyday but at least they still had Game Nights and sometimes they met each others at the Alien Bar for the night. It was always the best times for Kara who really missed her best friends. The distance between James and her slowly allowed her to move on on her feeling about him and she had to admit now that she liked to see him with Lucy. They were good together.

 

She looked around her and smiled again. “Oh Rao I miss this place…” she confessed.

 

“And we miss having you around,” said James while he pat her shoulder. “So have you find anything in the mails ?”

 

Kara shook her head. “No, nothing, you ?”

 

Winn got behind his screen and began to tap some word. “Nothing either. I’ve been using a software to help me find buzzword but… nothing really got our attention. And when it was the case miss Grant dismissed it, like this mail about Lois Lane and… well, you know. The usual.”

 

Kara nodded. She had been through some of those and wasn’t surprised about what she found.

 

“Well… I think we still have some digging to do.” They both nodded and James stood up.

 

“I’m gonna get us some food.”

 

Kara looked at him with sparkles in her eyes. “Oh, great idea ! Thank you !” Food was exactly what she needed. She could drown herself in ice cream right now if she was being honest.

 

“I guess you still get the same ?” Kara nodded and James began to walk to the entrance before his eyes met Kara again. “You already ate, haven’t you ?”

 

Kara smiled just a little. “Of course.”

 

James laughed. “It’s really good to have you back.” He left.

 

Kara and Winn read some more emails until Kara broke the silence. “Tell me Winn, have we been able to discover how the email were leaked ?” Kara asked.

 

“No, not yet, but I haven’t detect any defect on the security. And anyway, if something was up I would have known, I mean, I designed this security, it’s my baby and it’s impenetrable.” He explained without gloating. Kara knew Winn was right, he was the best at his work and it was unlikely he wouldn’t notice a breach in the security.

 

“So… how ? Do you think it was an inside job ?” Kara wondered. It was the only explanation right now.

 

“It’s… I mean… the external security is flawless but… maybe if the attack came from the inside…” He stammered.

 

“Winn !”

 

“Yeah it’s a possibility.”

 

“We have to find who it is. Quickly. Can you try to do that while I continue to go through the emails ?”

 

“Yeah sure. Consider it done.”

 

While Winn was furiously tipping Kara got back to the emails. James was back and she was going through her third sandwich when James found something… disturbing.

   
“Winn, I got an email from the bank, about monthly payments to an Adam Foster. Could you... maybe look who it is ?” He asked.

  
After some research they finally found some informations.

 

“Oh Rao… I have to talk to miss Grant.”

 

She immediately got up and walked to Cat’s office.

 

* * *

 

 

Kara entered her former boss’ office  with purpose. It was almost as if she never was her shy assistant. When Cat’s eyes rose she seemed surprise, her eyebrows raised.

 

“Kiera, what in heaven are you doing here ? You’re not an employee of CatCo anymore and I don’t remember you having an appointment with me.”

 

“I… I’m just…” She walked to the desk and put the printed email in front of Cat. “I read through your emails.”

 

Cat looked at the paper in front of her. “I didn’t take you to be the kind of person to do so. I’m disappointed.”

 

“It’s not like that !” she defended herself. “It’s… I wanted to be sure you didn’t say anything about… you-know-what.” Kara preferred to stay silent about the fact Winn reported to her, that Cat deplored her absence in this time of crises.

 

“I appreciate your vote of confidence, Kiera.”

 

“Well, do I truly have to remind you how you fired me because if it ?” Kara accused.

 

Cat stared at Kara for what seemed to be an eternity. “No, you don’t have to.” For once Cat didn’t try to justify herself. She just admitted what she did, as simply as that.

 

“Good.” Kara was slightly destabilized and tried to nod with conviction. “So. About the emails. I just read some… disturbing information. About some money transfer to an Adam Foster. A boy. Man. I don’t know. So… is he… I don’t know. Who is he ?” Kara struggled a bit before she settled for this simple question.

 

“I see you weren’t only looking to see if I mentioned you. Why would you do that ?” Sometimes Kara forgot how good of a reporter Cat Grant was. She pursed her lips before the intense gaze of miss Grant made her talk.

 

“Winn told me what you asked him and he needed my help and…”

 

“Kiera, to the point please.”

 

“What I’m trying to say is that I’m here to help you, miss Grant.” Kara finally said, her finger fiddling an invisible string.

 

Cat sighed before she got up. “Well. I guess you already made up your mind.” She took a sit on one of the sofa and gestured to Kara so she would sit too.

 

She told everything to the young blonde about Adam, about her regrets to not have been there for him. Kara was touched by the confidence. She didn’t know what to say, she was sad for miss Grant.

 

“I… am sorry.”

 

“Oh, don’t be. I made a choice that day, and it wasn’t an easy one, I admit but now is too late to lament. So… I will… negotiate a graceful, lucrative exit. And I will step out from CatCo. I won't let him be hurt because of me. Again.”

 

Kara’s eyes widened. “You can’t do that miss Grant !”

 

“Oh, Kiera... Once again I'm faced with a choice and it's not a good one but I have to do what's best. I could stay, of course, but I don't want to ruin the company I worked so hard to build, you see ?” She smiled to Kara who sat, stiff. She couldn't imagine CatCo without miss Grant, event if she wasn't working there anymore. It was just inconceivable. “I know that you don't always understand my choices, Kiera, but right now it's the best I can do. So, go back to Luthor Corp and don't worry about here anymore.”

  
Once again, Cat didn't understand what Kara really worried about. She loved CatCo but she was worried about Cat, about how all this matter could affect her more than anything else.

  
“I...”

  
“No, no,” Cat interrupted. “Off you go.”

  
Kara sighed. For now she was going to do what Cat said but she was determined to find who did that and to make him pay. It was out of the question that Cat had to leave and she was certain that if she found the culprit with the other they might have a chance to change Cat's mind. She got up and left the office only to join James and Winn.

 

* * *

 

 

Juggling between Luthor Corp and CatCo hadn't been easy, but at the end of the day they did it. They found the guy responsible for the leak and now Cat was staying at CatCo. But with all that gone Kara had nothing to distract her from thinking about her aunt and her mom and all the turmoil inside her. She decided to decompress by taking a flight around the city. Up there everything was different, it was like nothing else than the cold wind blowing against her existed, until she got low enough to hear the heartbeat of the city. She closed her eyes and drift away, her mind wandered as it pleases without limits as long as it was away from her aunt and her mom.

  
Kara never thought that one day thinking of her mom would cause her pain besides the feeling of loss she felt. She never thought that she would have to wonder what else she lied about, what else she hid from her. It was so painful to see her memories tainted by her mother betrayal and to not know what to do about it.

  
She lost herself in what was surrounding her until a familiar noise pulled her out of her reverie. Heels on soft concrete after a balcony door was open. She flew lower and zoomed in to see Lena standing on her office balcony. It took her all of five second to descend there, the small thud of her foot averting Lena of her presence. She turned around to see Supergirl and a small smile tugged her lips.

 

“Supergirl. Here to see me again ?”

 

Kara crossed her arms on her chest and managed a bright smile. It was almost like Lena made her forget everything that had happened today. “Well, yes, I was in the neighborhood.”

  
“Something tells me the whole city is a neighborhood to you,” Lena rose her brows with a teasing smile. Kara felt her cheek reddened.

 

“You're not wrong...”

 

“So, what brings you here ? There is nothing nefarious going on here to my knowledge and you already checked on me yesterday.” Lena leaned against the balcony and watched as Supergirl joined her.

  
“Well, I happen to rather enjoy your presence, so... When I heard you were there I simply dropped by.”

  
“Quiet literally, if I can say so,” Lena smiled at her, her cheeks where slighly colored too now, and Kara lowered her head to hide a bigger smile.

  
“You're right. Anyway, I had a hard day so... I can always use a friend.” Lena seemed surprise, she blinked and chuckled.

  
“So, we're friends now ?” Kara frowned.

  
“Hm... I think so. I mean, if that's okay with you, obviously, I wouldn't want to impose anything on you. If you want I can just leave and stop coming by unannounced. Now that I think of it it's true that it's not polite and maybe you had a long day too so you might just want to go home and...” Kara stopped when she felt Lena's hand on her shoulder. The CEO smiled reassuringly at her and shook her head.

  
“No, I'm fine with being your friend. You'd be the first.” Lena confided. She let her hand dropped and Kara missed the weight of it. It was warm and nice, but she didn't complain.

 

“The first ?”

  
“Being a Luthor doesn't help making friend. Most people wonder when I'm going to turn evil, like my brother.”

  
Kara shook her head. “You won't turn evil. I mean, when you suspected me to look for a way to get immune to Kryptonite you tried to stop me, and then again you didn't care about the danger and still tried to do the right thing when my aunt showed up. You're a good person, Lena.” Lena bit her lip and blushed slightly. Kara averted her gaze to not stare too much at her and bumped Lena's shoulder with hers. “We might make a good team, don't you think ?”

  
“I think so,” she smiled, incapable of looking away from the intense blue eyes of Supergirl. “A Luthor and a Super... I like it already.”

  
Kara grinned bigger than she did all day. “I like it too.”

  
There was a silence during which Lena leaned a little more on Supergirl. It was nice to be with someone like that. Of course if Kara wanted she could have go to her sister or any other of the Superfriends, but after everything that happened today... She knew they'd try their hardest to distract her like she did herself today, she knew they'd do their best.

  
But it wasn't needed anymore. It was still painful to think about what happened, of course, and the longest she didn't think about it, the better she felt but... talking with miss Grant earlier helped her more than she thought it would.

  
So, now, what she wanted was something simple, like the wind which swept the balcony, the light touch of Lena's shoulder against hers, her smile that brightened even the darkest night. She met her less than a week ago but she felt a pull toward her, like something clicked every time she was with her. She liked that she didn't have to explain herself to her. They could just be there with each other and it was fine. Everything was fine. She felt safe.

  
And now she needed to talk.

  
“I captured my aunt,” Kara finally said.

  
“Oh...”

  
“She told me stuff, stuff that I didn't want to hear.” This morning she remembered she had wanted to tell her but found herself unable to do so. She knew she couldn't because of the whole secret identity thing at the time but now... “About my mom.” She felt Lena take her hand and she intertwined her fingers with hers naturally. “I always saw her like this perfect woman, like my perfect model, but now...” She breathed in hardly. “Even if I understand what happened... I just... I'm afraid my memories won't ever feel the same.” Even if she knew now that Alura had no good choice, even if she knew she probably did her best... the pain was still there.

  
Lena stroke her hand gently and Kara concentrated on her heartbeat. It was not as steady as it should have been but it was still reassuring to hear it.

  
“When I was a teenager I used to be so mad at my mom. My real mom. You might not know but I'm adopted. And every time I thought of her I just... I hated her for abandoning me. I knew it wasn't her fault she died but... Everything was going bad with Lillian and I guess I just needed someone to blame because if it wasn't her, then who ? Me ?” Kara's grip tightened around Lena's hand. “Now I know that Lillian is to blame. She never accepted me, I was never enough for her. It took me time but... I cherished my memories with my mom now, more than ever. And I know the situation is not exactly the same but I hope than one day you forgive her. Because it's really easy to forget the good people did when they're not here anymore.”

  
Kara turned to Lena and wrapped her in her arms tightly. It didn't take long before Lena returned the hug. “Thank you so much...” she murmured in Lena's ear. “With all my heart.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again, hope you enjoyed the chapter :)
> 
> So, i'm adding this note to tell you that next chapter will see Sanvers get back as you can see i didn't gave her as much attention as i would like so far, and that's it :)
> 
> Also i think this story might be a little more slow burn than i intended to so... sorry for that x)
> 
> Have a nice day !


	9. Wrong for Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events of episode 9 takes place and there is some aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone !
> 
> So, here is a new chapter! It's shorter than the last one but i like it, so, i really hope you'll enjoy it !
> 
> Once again, thank you for all your kind support, was it kudos or wonderful comments ! It's always nice to get some so don't hesitate to leave them !
> 
> Once again if you want to contact me you can find me on tumblr @chroniquedesseves
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this chapter and see you all soon !

Sadly, the calm never last in National City.

  
Non attacked Lord Technologies and after he overpowered Kara, he left with Hank. What ensued was... not pleasant. Kara had rarely been this furious against someone. The way Sam Lane used to get information from her aunt was beyond anything Kara believed in. In the end she was almost happy that the trade happened, she couldn't imagine what else this... monster of a man could have done to Astra.

  
Of course she understood it was to save Hank but still. It wasn't the way to do it and she knew they had to be better than that. Torturing someone was not the way to go. It never was.

  
Kara was happy she'd been able to talk to Clark after all that and she decided to take the night off. She needed some time alone. Some time to think;

  
All this was too much for her. She needed a way to end this stupid war between her family and humanity. But if only it was that easy...

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Alex herself was shook after all that happened, and she was a trained soldier. She knew how to kill, how to torture, she already did it. Both. But here, it was different. Because Kara was involved, because she saw how hurt her sister was and she couldn't bear to see her like that. The pain in her eyes was the edge of a sword cutting through her.

  
She needed to think about something else now that all this was over. So she headed to the Alien Bar. There they would have drink powerful enough to make her forget all that happened, given they didn't kill her. She entered and headed directly toward the bar to sit on a stool. The barmaid took her command and left her alone once she gave it to her.

  
Alex took a sip right before someone took place beside her. She was ready to send them away when she noticed who it was.

  
“Detective Sawyer.”

  
“Just Maggie, I'm not in service. Except if you have a thing for calling beautiful girls detective, in which case I can't blame you.” She smiled widely and Alex scoffed. There was no way she was gonna engage in this conversation, she was not in the mood.

  
“How about I don't call you ?” She took another sip of her drink quickly.

  
“Oh, bitter that I was the one who found the guys address, aren't you ?”

  
“No, I'm not, and technically, we found it together, Sawyer.”

 

“Oh, I like this one. I mean, the family name thing, very Potter-ish, Danvers.” Maggie get the attention of the barmaid and asked for a drink too. Alex couldn't help a smile that she hid in her drink. “So, tell me, what's going on ?”

  
Alex profoundly sighed and ran a hand through her hair. “It's complicated. And kind of... you know.”

  
“Oh, I see. Well, then what I can propose to you is we drink, I kick your butt at pool and then you have to pay for my tab.” Alex seemed outraged that Maggie seemed to think she could beat her at pool.

  
“And what make you think you could win ? You're the one whose ass is gonna get kicked.”

  
“Great, I can't wait to see that.”

  
They both downed their drinks and walked to the pool table. The game was pretty intense and full of banter, until Alex lost and they ended up drinking a whole lot and talked about pretty much everything.

  
“Sorry ladies but the bar is closing.” Alex looked at the barmaid and around, seeing her and Maggie were the last one there.

  
“Oh, yeah, sure. Sorry, we'll pay and leave.” Alex said and got up, as did Maggie while gathering her stuff. She smirked at Alex.

  
“Don't forget you lost, so... you pay !”

  
Alex groaned. “Oh, I didn't forget, don't you think I noticed how much you drink ? You know, I'm on a government pay.”

  
“You think I drunk too much ? Oh, believe me, you haven't seen me when I truly drink. I actually restricted myself pretty well.” She laughed and Alex rolled her eyes.

  
“Yeah, sure, no need to try to impress me. You can go, I'll pay.”

  
Maggie leaned on to her and Alex couldn't tell if it was the alcohol talking but she smelled really nice and she kind of wanted to close her eyes to breath in the nice sent. “I'll wait for you outside.”

  
Alex nodded and took a long breath once the woman was out. She then got to pay before joining her outside. She found her checking her phone before she put it away when Alex arrived. The agent smiled.

  
“Oh, you did wait for me.” She teased.

  
“Of course, how could I thank you to remind you of your defeat ?”

  
“Oh, shut up !”

  
“Is the alcohol making you soft ? I'm used of better reply with you.” Alex groaned again and shook her head.

 

“I have to go home now, I have work tomorrow.” She then stare at Maggie who is still smiling as she nod.

  
“Alright. I'll let you go then.” Maggie said softly.

  
Alex observed her before she smiled in return. “Thank you, Maggie. I had a really nice night. I hope I'll see you again.” Maggie tilted her head like she just heard the sweetest thing ever.

  
“I'm sure we will.” Her smile turned a little devilish. “Plus I'd really love to beat you to pool again.” Alex chocked a laugh and smiled, outraged.

  
“Okay, that's it, I'm out. I hope to never see you again, Sawyer.”

 

Maggie laughed and Alex walked away, head ducked as she pinched her lips to hide her smile. She was really glad she ran into Maggie.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Kara ?” Lena called from her office. Kara got up quickly to join the CEO and stood in front of her desk, a pad in her hand.

  
“Yes, miss Luthor ?” She asked. Kara was still tired of all that happened yesterday and she hoped it didn't show. She was glad everything ended up without anyone getting hurt but she was still angry about the way the General Lane treated her aunt. Of course she knew they were leading a war, but resorted to such method was just... she couldn't believe anyone would agree with this, with torturing someone, especially since everyone knew that it was not a method that worked. Despite all that, she concentrated on Lena to hear what she wanted.

  
“I would like to ask your opinion about something. As you know I have a board meeting in fifteen minutes and I was going to introduce something to them. I want to rename Luthor Corp, and I'd like your opinion on the name I'm going to propose to them.” Kara opened her mouth, surprised, and closed it. Why would Lena want her opinion on that ? Lena rose her eyebrows, waiting for her to answer her request.

  
“Oh, huh... yes, sure I can give you my opinion. But why would you want it ?” She asked, still lost as to why the CEO would want her opinion.

  
“Well, you were Cat's assistant for two years, I'm sure you have picked up on some thing with her so I trust that you'll give me an objective and invaluable opinion.” She explained to Kara who understood better now. She smiled to Lena.

  
“Yes, sure, I'd love to help you !”

  
“Great. So...” Lena got up and took the remote for her TV to turn it on. “Here is the name I was thinking about, and the logo that could accompanied it.”

  
Apparently Lena had thought about everything if she already had a logo and everything. Kara hugged her pad against her chest and watch as the screen displayed the new name and logo. L-Corp. She had to admit that she liked it. It was short and it still conveyed the identity of the company without reminding everyone of the negative name that was tied to it.

  
“It's a really good one. And the logo looks nice,” she said. “I mean... this way you can get rid of the Luthor name and still keep the general meaning of the company.” She noticed Lena's eyes getting darker and tried to clarify what she meant. “Not that the Luthor name is inherently bad, I mean, you're one of the best people of the world but with the recent events with your brother people still think of it like... you know, not such a good thing, but I'm sure people will come around, because, as I say, you're a great person,” Kara rambled. Lena bit her lip to hide a small smile and nodded.

  
“That's what I thought.”

  
“Also... I'm sure that one day people will associate the Luthor name with you and it will become as positive as the impact you'll leave on the world,” she added quickly. And she believed what she said : she managed Lena's schedule for a little more than a week now and her visit to children hospital and gala to help people in need or research for better energy didn't escaped her attention. She knew the CEO really was a good person. Lena laughed briefly and stared at Kara for a moment.

  
“Thank you, Kara, your opinion is really precious to me.” Kara blushed and looked down with a shy smile while adjusting her glasses.

  
“Thank you, miss Luthor.” She said, maybe a little embarrassed by the compliment.

  
Lena breathed in and released it right after. She walked back to her desk to sit. “In any case, I hope you're right. I really want L-Corp to become a force for good, a company that will help people as much as possible.”

  
“I know that,” admitted Kara in a breath before she could thought better of it.

  
“Well, I'm glad you do.” Lena flashed a smile at Kara. She really liked it when she could see Lena's face light up like this. She rarely had the occasion to see it here, at work, but she had some occasion to see it as Supergirl and every time she couldn't help but hope it happen again. “You can get back to work.”

  
Kara nodded and noticed the screen changed to some complicated math formula. She couldn't help but get a glimpse of it and frowned briefly, something Lena must have noticed because she talked again.

  
“Is there something wrong, Kara ?”

  
Kara's head snapped to Lena and she shook her head. “Oh, no, it's nothing, it's just... I think I saw a mistake. Right here ?” She pointed at the screen and Lena frowned again. She looked at her own screen.

  
“I... Indeed, there is a mistake,” she stammered a bit. “I've been looking for it since yesterday, at least, how could I not see it ?”

  
“Well, it's a very subtle mistake,” tried Kara, even if for her it was pretty obvious. But in Lena's defense it was basic DNA sequencing on Krypton.

  
“Maybe but...” she looked up at Kara with admiration and gratitude. “Thank you, really, Kara.”

  
Kara played with the hem of her pad. “No, no, it's nothing, really. I should go.” And she strolled back in her office as quickly as possible, leaving Lena still watching at the door like Kara just invented something to end all poverty on Earth.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara opened her eyes wide when she heard a thud in her living room. It's an unusual sound for her as nothing should fall or move in her apartment, not when she's sleeping. She quickly got up and barge her door open to see what was happening. She was ready to fight, her hands up in front of her chest. But when she saw who was there she faltered.

 

“Aunt Astra ?!” The surprise was clear in her tone and Astra crossed her arms in her back, standing right in front of Kara. “What are you doing here ?”

  
Astra glanced at Kara before she began to watch everything around her, moving with ease and touching with the tip of her finger some furniture. “I just thought I would pay you a visit, not as your enemy but as your aunt.” She stated almost lightly, like this was the most normal situation ever. Kara frowned.

  
“And why would you do that ? We can't just decide when we're enemy and when we're not !” Kara crossed her arms on her chest. She didn't wanted to let her guard off but keeping a fighting stance wasn't the best way to talk. “People are dead because of you.”

  
Astra breath in sharply and straighten, her voice slightly shaken. “And I'm sorry for them, but they tortured me, I wasn't going to let them off so easily.”

  
Kara glared at her, then she sighed and her arms felt on her side. “I... They should never have done that, it was wrong. But it doesn't give you the right to send other people to their death. It doesn't make you better.”

  
“I have a fight to win if I want to ever save this planet, Kara. You need to understand that. I don't want to fight you anymore.”

  
Kara walked up to Astra with determination. “And I'll fight you as long as you'll use the wrong way for the right fight, because it doesn't justify anything. You want to save this planet ? Fine ! But if you leave a trail of death behind you then you're doing something wrong and I can't allow that.” Kara was face to face with Astra and neither of them was moving. They looked in the eyes of the other, seeing what they were ready to lose for the choices they made and were still making. Astra was the first one to look away.

  
“I'm gonna leave you alone, Little One.” She resigned.

  
And with that she walked away and flew through the open window to disappear in the night. Kara sighed heavily and got back to bed, unable to get one more second of sleep.

 


	10. Puppies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara made a slight mistake and Lena have to come to her appartment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is a new chapter !
> 
> It's pretty short and it might be the only one of the week-end because i have a lot of work to do on a report, so i'm sorry in advance :/ I hope you'll like it regardless.
> 
> Thank you all again for your kind comments and for the kudos, I love you all ! If you ever have question you want to ask you can reach me @chroniquedesseves on tumblr.
> 
> Enjoy !
> 
> PS : sorry for the mistakes, my text editor kept switching me back to french so at some point i got tired of it and just... leave it be, so i might correct it later

“So, you're telling me Astra came here and... you just talked ?” asked Alex, baffled.

  
“Yeah, I know ! I was surprised too ! I mean, she forced Non to respect his engagement during the exchange so maybe I shouldn't be this surprised but... still. I don't know, I feel like she's trying to reach me and maybe I can reach her and bring her back to the good side.” Kara frowned. She wasn't sure what her aunt was trying to do when she came to talk but there was definitely something she could try.

  
Alex laid her arms on the counter and looked at her sister fondly. “I understand that, but you should not forget that for now... she's not on your side. And we still don't know what she could do. She could be trying to manipulate you.”

  
Kara sighed and took a beer in the fridge and handed it to Alex. She took Kara's hand briefly to squeeze it gently. They sat on the couch and Kara hugged a pillow.

  
“It's just... I already lost my whole world. What if I could bring her to our side ? What if I could save her ?” Kara plaid.

  
Alex came closer and put her arm around Kara shoulders. Kara laid her head on Alex and took a deep breath. There was no way for her to give up on Astra. She would do anything to save her aunt.

  
Kara and Alex settled to watch a movie until Kara heard her phone vibrate. She frowned and took it to see the name of her boss on her screen. Her frown deepened and she picked up quickly. It wasn't really late but still, it was weird to receive a call from Lena at this hour.

  
“Miss Luthors ? Is everything okay ?” she asked, maybe a little more worried than she should.  
  


“Hello Kara, yes, everything is fine, I just can't seem to find the file about those solar panel the second laboratory is testing and I'd like to read the preliminary reports.”

  
“Oh, yes, sure ! They brought a flashdrive, it should be in the first drawer of my desk. I had to keep it here as you were not there, and I wouldn't intrude in your desk without your permission, so I kept it safe ! In my desk. Which might not be the safest now that I think about it,” she rambled a little.

  
“Kara. You're rambling.”

  
“Yes, sorry, miss Luthor !” Kara heard Lena opening a drawer and closing it seconds later. She then heard her breath in, like she was gonna say something but she chose otherwise apparently because she didn't talk right away.

  
“It's okay. Thank you fo- Wait. It's not the reports.”

  
“What ? It's not ?” Kara frowned. “But it should be, I mean...”

  
Kara could hear Lena beginning to laugh before she covered it. “It's definitely not. It looks more like photos some dogs ? Occasionally with you.” Kara blushed furiously. Oh Rao. She switched the flashdrives. She was such an idiot sometimes, she should have checked before she took it home but she was so excited because she wanted to print some of it for the shelter, because they loved to expose the dogs and they were so cute, and great, now the narration was rambling too !

  
“Oh my god ! I'm so sorry, I will... just give me twenty minutes and I'll be there, I swear I'm so sorry !”

  
Now Lena could barely contain a laugh and Kara was more embarrassed than ever. “No, no, stay home. I'm the one who wants to work late, you don't have to bother.”

  
“No, please, let me do that, I mean, I'm the one at fault, I should have checked. I swear I'll be there in no time.” Kara began to look in her bag to find the flashdrive, which was not hard. It was the exact same one than for the reports, so it was easy to get the wrong one.

  
“No, I insist Kara.”

  
Kara felt terribly guilty and she really didn't wanted to keep her boss from reading what she wanted, just because of a tiny mistake. One that could be fixed easily, even. But she couldn't really go against the direct order of Lena, because she was her boss. Her hesitance must have shown through the phone because Lena talked again.

  
“Why don't I go home and get the flash drive on my way ? I could stop at your place, you can give it to me and there, it's done. If you're comfortable enough with the idea, that is.” Lena proposed. Kara thought about it : it was actually not a bad idea. Plus this way Lena would go home earlier, which was a good thing. Kara often saw her work really late when she was out as Supergirl, and more than once they talked late at night. So it would actually be a good thing for the CEO.

  
“Alright, just tell me when you leave your office.”

  
“It's settle then. I'll be there as soon as possible.” Kara nodded and then she smiled.  
  


“I'll wait for you, miss Luthor.”

  
After that Kara hanged up and finally caught on the glare Alex was giving her. Kara cleared her throat, she could feel a blush creeping on her face and Alex's brow shot up.

  
Please tell me I misinterpret the situation and that Lena Luthor is not coming here ? Asked a kind of worried kind of pissed Alex.

  
“Please don't be mad ?” tried Kara with her puppy eyes. Alex groaned and threw her hand in the air as if she was praying a God to just end her right here, because taking care of her sister when she was doing this kind of thing was the worst. “Come on Alex, she's not bad, I mean, you know she helped me.” Which was true, and that Alex couldn't go against it.

  
“Alright, alright... I believe you. No go put your glasses on and tie your hair, please.” Kara smiled widely and did as she wal told. Not that she would have done otherwise anyway. Even if she trusted Lena was a good person and they were beginning to become friends with her as Supergirl, she didn't wanted to give up her secret identity just yet.

  
It didn't take long before she heard a knock on her door. She had send her address to Lena when she told her she was leaving her office. Kara got to the door and opened it, a smile across her face. Lena was standing there, her bag in her hands and she gave back the smile before Kara gestured to let her enter.

  
“Miss Luthor ! Come on in ! I have the key just here, wait a second.”

  
Lena looked around her, a bit curious probably, and her eyes landed on Alex. The CEO frowned lightly upon seeing her, apparently she might not have predicted that someone else was going to be there considering the way her smile felt for a second. Alex extended a hand to Lena and smiled slightly.

  
“Hi, I'm Alex. Kara's sister.” She introduced herself. Lena shake her hand.

  
Kara heard a quiet sigh of... relief from Lena. She wondered why for a second before she gathered the flash drive.

  
“Lena Luthor, your sister's employer. Do I know you ? You seem... familiar.”

  
Alex went quiet for a second and glared at her sister. That was exactly part of why Lena Luthor coming here wasn't a smart move. She breathed in and forced a smile before she brushed it off. “Not that I recall of, and I mean, I would remember meeting the famous Lena Luthor, wouldn't I ?”

  
“I guess you would.” Lena straightened her head.

  
Kara came back and gave Lena the flash drive. Again, I'm so sorry, I really should have checked before taking it. Kara apologized again.  
  


Lena smiled and looked into Kara's big blue eyes. “Well... All I can say is that those dogs were really cute. And you were too.” Kara blushed deeply and smiled, her gaze wavering down at the compliment. She adjusted her glasses quickly.

  
“Thank you. It's true that they're the cutest. They're from a shelter, I go there sometimes to take them out a little and-” Alex cleared her throat and Kara blushed again. “Yeah, just... I'm sorry. Again.”

  
“It's nothing, really.” Lena gaze shifted between Kara and Alex before she put her bag around one arm, the flash drive in it. “Well, I think I should go. I'll see you tomorrow, Kara. Miss Danvers.”

  
Kara opened the door for her quickly. “Yes, I'll see you tomorrow”. Kara smiled, her cheeks still a little flustered after all this.

  
Alex glared at her sister for a moment. Kara fidgeted a little, not linking the way her sister seemed to be thinking about something that Kara couldn't guess. Finally, Alex simply shook her head. “I should get going to, I promised I would meet someone later at the bar.”

  
“Oh, is it a date ?” asked kara, happy to see her sister reddened.

  
“No ?” she snorted. “I'm meeting with a friend and we're going to play pool and talk about guns probably.”

  
“Sounds an awful lot like a date in your book.” teased Kara.

  
“You're one to talk, miss My-Boss-Is-Totally-Hitting-On-Me.”

  
“What ? No, she's not !” said Kara in disbelief. As if a woman as gorgeous a Lena Luthor would hit on her, her perfectly normal assistant.

  
“Come on, she called you cute !”

  
“Yeah, admitted Kara, like a puppy, not like... beautiful cute.” Kara protested.

 

“Whatever. I'm going to be late.” Alex shook her head and put a kiss on the cheek of her sister. “See you tomorrow.”

  
“Yep, good luck with your date.”

  
“Not a date,” Alex said as she opened the door to go, walking down the hall. Kara closed the door and sighed. It's true that Lena called her cute, but as she said it was more of a cute like a puppy than anything else. There was nothing to see here. Yep, absolutely nothing.

 


	11. Encourage, support and overcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Toyman is here and Kara began to realize stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone !
> 
> First of all, sorry for the last month, i've been terribly busy with the end of my formation, the heat wave, getting back to sport and how I had to begin to look for a job. Anyway, I'm back so I should be able to get back to a more regular schedule despite the hollydays.
> 
> This chapter is short but I have to get my head back nto the game before doing something longer, but it will come.
> 
> Thanks for all the kind comments and kudos, it was really nice from all of you.
> 
> Enjoy this chapter !

Kara, James and Winn were at Noonan’s to take their breakfast – and Lena’s breakfast in Kara’s case – talking about all that happened the last day. It was one of the only moment when she would catch up with them and she missed having them with her at all time.

“We need to act, I’m worried about Lord and what he is doing in his labs. I mean, he is developing technologies to take down kryptonians, and the last time that happened it ended up with a mad man trying to kill my cousin,” Kara whispered so no one could hear them.

Winn furrowed his brows and leaned in.

“I know, I’ve already tried to hack into their system as you asked but it’s well protected. I mean… State-of-the-art protection.”

The line advanced and they follow it.

“Maybe I could go and snoop around,” suggested James, “I’ve often done it when I was helping Clarke.”

The group exchanges glances before they nodded.

“Alright, but I want you to be extra careful. I don’t trust Lord, he is dangerous. Winn can still try to enter in their system while you do that, and if that’s not enough I’ll have a little chat with him.”

Then the people in front of them scouted away with their order and they all tried to look inconspicuous in front of the waitress, smiling as if they weren’t just talking about inquiring Lord Technologies. They could tell it wasn’t a success.

 

* * *

 

 

When Kara saw everyone at lunch, she could tell the operation to uncover Lord’s plans wasn’t a success. James had been beaten and Winn was going nowhere so far. She treated James’ injuries and promised she was going to intervene as Supergirl if she had to, but Winn convinced her she shouldn’t. Otherwise she was just going to confirm Lord’s bias and he would become even more dangerous.

Obviously, Winn was right, even if it didn’t pleased Kara. But she didn’t really had the time to think a lot more about it because not long after, when she was about to leave to get back to L-Corp (even if it wasn’t yet officially call that), the FBI came in to interrogate Winn about his father. After he told her what happened with him Kara wanted to stay with him but he told her to go, that she had a workplace to be and that she shouldn’t be here. It was obvious Winn wanted a little time for himself and Kara – against all her instincts – listened to him and left after she promised to join him right after work.

It was hard to not be able to be with him right now. He was her best friend and she really wanted to help him, to be by his side, to stop his father and tell him everything was okay now, but she didn’t have enough information for that.

Once she arrived at L-Corp she entered Lena’s office to let her know of her schedule for the afternoon she found the CEO watching the news, the reporter talking about Toyman.

Kara cleared her throat and offered the shadow of a smile to her boss, uncomfortable to hear again what Winn’s dad had done. Somehow she understood him, especially after she learnt about what her mother had done.

Lena looked at her and smiled to her before she noticed the way she looked.

“Kara, are you okay ? You seem upset.”

Kara adjusted her glasses and shook her head. “Yes, everything is fine. Just worried.”

“About Toyman ? You shouldn’t, the authorities are handling it, and if they don’t I’m certain Supergirl will,” Lena said while turning off the television, Kara took some more step to be in front of her desk.

“No, it’s not… it’s related, it’s just…” she stammered, not wanting to say too much, “I heard they spoke with his son and I hope he is doing okay.”

Lena seemed surprised at first but soon her features softened. “That’s nice of you. I wish I could tell you he will be fine but I know what it is to be the target of the police after someone from your family did something horrible.” Lena lower her gaze and seemed a bit lost in her thoughts for a minute. Kara worried she said something she shouldn’t have but before she could tell something reassuring to Lena she suddenly talked again. “If his loved ones encourage and support him he should be able to overcome this event.”

Something she might not have had, considering the way she was unable to look Kara in the eyes. Kara wanted to reach to take her hand and reassure her, but she knew she couldn’t, that it would be unprofessional. Yet she brushed her hand slightly, provoking a thrill through her body, enough that Lena averted her eyes to Kara’s.

“I’m sure he won’t have to be alone. And you won’t have too,” she ended in a whisper.

They stayed silent a moment, just looking the other, admiring the intense blue of Kara’s eyes and the green flickered by blue and gold, their breath suspended. Kara picked up the pace of Lena’s heart for a second, going too fast, like her own and it was strange because there was no reason, right ? It’s true that Kara had always been friendly with Lena and vice-versa but… that was it right ?

They almost jumped out of their skin when the phone from Kara’s desk ringed.

“I… hm. I have to… get, that.”

She adjusted her glasses and looked down, fleeing before she became more of a bubbling mess. She calmed down while talking on the phone, trying not to think too much of what just happened. She took note of what the man said and tell him she was going to call back as soon as she can.

She got back to Lena’s office and kept her distances this time, simply telling her about the call and giving her schedule before she got back to her work.

 

* * *

 

 

After all that happened that day, Kara needed to unwind, to fly above the city.

They caught Toyman, but at what price ? She couldn’t help but remember the words of Winn, the fears he felt. What if he was the same ? What if deep down he was a monster too ? Kara wondered if it was how Lena felt. They were both betrayed by their family somehow and that Kara could understand.

She thought of her aunt and their fight, how they ended up in two different side of a war, one that act to force humanity to save themselves and one that hoped they would, and tried to push them in this direction.

But here was the thing. Humanity didn’t need this push, they were already there, most of them were. They were aware of what they were doing and acting in small ways to not head the same way Krypton did. And maybe if Astra could see that, that Humanity was not as blind as Kryptonians were, maybe she could save her.

She just had to make her believe, show her the best of humanity. And in order to do that she might have had an idea.

Kara touched down on Lena’s balcony after she saw the light inside and came to knock on it. Lena turned around and smiled when she saw Supergirl. She entered in the office and put her hands on her thighs.

“Supergirl ! What a surprise, what brings you here ?” she asked enthusiastically while getting up.

“I need your help.” 

 


	12. Family matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara have a plan to bring Astra back to the good side

“Are you insane ?” asked Alex with a little too much conviction for Kara whom crossed her arms.

“Insane ? Why, because I want to save my aunt ?” She inclined her head to mark her question and Alex pinched her lips. This was going to be a hard discussion.

“No, because you want her to meet Lena. I mean… do you really want to put her in danger ? Last time she could have killed her, isn’t that enough ?”

“She could have and she didn’t. And I’ll be there. I can protect her, I will protect her,” she eagerly said. Alex furrowed her brow, suddenly uncertain if Kara was talking just about this occasion or if she was more general in her statement. “But if Astra can see that humans are nothing like Kryptonians, that they are working for a better future, maybe she will change her mind.”

“I see what you want to do but why Lena Luthor ? How do you think she will react if one day she learn of what her brother did ? Which she probably already knows, by the way.” Alex was worried things wouldn’t go as well as Kara thought. Astra’s intentions were honourable but she was far too gone by Alex’s books. It would take a miracle to bring her to their side. Because not only she would have to believe them but also betray the cause she had been fighting for for so long.

“I’m pretty sure it would weight in her favour. Lena is nothing like her brother, she is kind, and caring, and maybe a little cold and distant when she feels attack, but do you know she owns a child hospital ? Which she actually visits, it’s not just for show. She truly is the greatest person I’ve ever met.”

The way Kara talked about Lena was making Alex wonder what really was their relationship. Even when she talked about Cat, Kara wasn’t this admirative. It wasn’t far, but still, she didn’t had the same sparkle in her eyes and it began to worry Alex.

But it was not the subject at hands.

“Alright, she could be a good choice, and I’m okay with your plan on the condition that I’m also present with some reinforcement. We can’t risk anything happening to you or to Lena.”

Kara smiled largely and took Alex into a hug. “Thank you ! You’re the best !”

Alex hoped it wouldn’t change if the meeting didn’t go as planned.

 

* * *

 

 

Maggie watched as Alex was pacing in front of her. It had been ten minutes since they joined each other at the front of Luthor Corp offices. She asked her to join for a special operation, but she didn’t said a lot more about it.

“So… are you going to tell me why we’re here or do I have to wait until you finish digging the pavement ?”

Alex sighed and looked at Maggie after she stopped pacing, with her doe eyes and this incredibly adorable expression Maggie preferred not to think about too much, because she was too cute even when she was worried.

“Yes, sorry, it’s just that I couldn’t get a DEO squad for this operation. Supergirl wanted to be discreet  with what she’s trying to do so it’s just the people she trust who are here. And you.”

Maggie was surprised and she gazed at Alex intently. “So… how did you negotiate me coming here ?”

“I asked nicely ?” Alex shrugged and Maggie raised a brow. She asked nicely ? How did that even worked ? Maggie wondered how close the two women were.

“Alright. But that still doesn’t explain why Luthor Corp,” Maggie investigated.

“In fact it’s kind of a family matter.”

Why would Alex be there for Supergirl’s family matters ? They couldn’t be related, Alex was human – as far as she knew – and Supergirl a Kryptonian, and strangely Maggie didn’t really wanted to know if there was more behind this so she decided it was best not to question her any further on their relationship and deflect for now.

“What ? Is Superman going to show up too ?”

“Oh, no.”

“Wait, are you telling me there are other Kryptonians on earth ?”

“Yeah, and they are kind of the bad guys but… I’m sure Supergirl will be able to work things out,” she sounded nervous, like she didn’t quite believed what she was saying. “You know, it’s kind of her thing to talk people down.”

Maggie nodded. She had to admit Supergirl was really good when it came to talking to people. She was able to negotiate with criminals most of the time and to arrest them without too much fuss. The fact that she was bulletproof might help in the process but still. She was saving a lot of lives this way.

“And she does that at the company of one of the nemesis of her cousin because… ?”

“She wants to show why humanity is better than kryptonians. How they can learn from their mistakes and evolve from them, which means we won’t destroy the planet. And in order to do that she wants to show them some of the researches of Luthor Corp.”

Alex suspiciously knew a lot about kryptonians too, apparently, but once again, Maggie didn’t wanted to see too much in it.

“I see. So basically the faith of humanity is between the hands of a Luthor ?”

“Basically, yes.”

“Oh boy.”

Alex furrowed her brows, suddenly worried.

“What ? What is it, do you know something we don’t ?”

“Oh no, it’s just a good thing this is a secret operation. Most of the people don’t trust Lena Luthor since her brother tried to murder Superman. I have nothing against the girl, but to let her be the ambassador for humanity with crazy kryptonians ? Maybe not the smartest choice.”

Clearly Alex shared her opinion.

“Tell that to Supergirl. I tried but she wasn’t ready to listen.”

And the mystery get thicker. Why would a Super trust a Luthor ? That was the million dollar question, but she would not get an answer right now because Alex’s radio received a communication.

“Astra is approaching, take your position.”

Alex took the case she had with her and crossed the road, Maggie with her. It was time. They took place in a building from where they had a perfect view of Lena Luthor balcony and her office. Alex deployed a rifle and it was not long before she was looking through the viewer.

“Good, if for a reason or another I can’t shoot when – if – things go bad, you’ll have to do it for me,” Alex said calmly. “The distance is not that great so it should just be a matter of aim and shoot.”

Alex charged the rifle with kryptonite ammo and breathed in.

“Well, let’s hope we won’t come to that,” Maggie wisely said.

 

* * *

 

 

Lena was fumbling her hands. She was nervous.

The last time she encountered the woman Supergirl wanted her to meet, she ended up unconscious. It was not the best experience of her life, but she told Supergirl she would help her so she was not coming back on her word.

When the blond woman appeared, she felt immediately better. She knew she was going to be there, but she didn’t realized she stopped breathing before she was there.

She smiled to her and a warm feeling took over her chest when she smiled back, the same she felt when Kara entered her office.

“Hello, Supergirl,” she greeted her.

“Hi Lena.”

Supergirl was less formal with her than Kara and sometimes Lena wondered what it would be like if Kara said her name. She was practically certain they were the same person, but she was positive it would be different in a way. Lena wasn’t sure which one of her persona was really Kara but it was something she’d love to discover.

But now was not the time.

“Are you sure you want to do that ?” asked Supergirl and Lena smiled lightly at her. Her concern touched her more than she could tell.

She nodded. “Of course. I know the importance of family and if I can help you regain some of yours, it’s obvious that I want to help.” Her heart briefly squished. She knew the importance of family, and she also knew what it was to lose it. She experienced it first hand when Lex killed so many innocent people in his madness to kill Superman.

Supergirl must have notice because she approached her to take her hands between hers and this time her heart fluttered.

“I can’t thank you enough, Lena,” Supergirl spoke softly.

Lena liked to think it was in these moments she saw who Supergirl truly was. These brief, sweet moments when they were alone and comforting each other, when the burden of their shoulders was released just enough to breathe again.

But the magic was broken when something get Supergirl attention. Soon Lena herself was able to see the silhouette against the black sky of the city. In the shadows of the night, the white streak of hair was the one thing that got all of Lena attention.

The woman floated above the balcony before she touched down. A shiver went through Lena’s back but she remained still.

“Hello, Little One. Human. Why did you made me come here ?”

Supergirl almost put herself between her aunt and Lena, the latter noted. The air was thick now that she was there.

“I have something to show you. Well, Lena has something to show you.”

“Lena ?”

Supergirl stepped on the right to let Lena step in.

“Hello, I’m Lena Luthor, the owner of this company.” Lena felt tense, but she held up and even extended a hand to Astra, a hand she ignored.

“Yes, I remember you. You’re the one I have to thank for the protection against Kryptonite.”

“Well, if it was for me, you wouldn’t have it.”

“I can recall that,” Astra stated plainly. “And what do you want to show me ?”

Lena looked at Supergirl who nodded and she lead Astra inside her office. There she turned on the screen on the wall and with her tablet she swoop in some schematics.

“Supergirl told me about your desire to save this planet from us, humans, so I wanted to show you that it’s already what we are trying to do. Here are the plans of new, more powerful than ever, solar panel.” She zoomed in on some details. “We’ve already run some test on remote locations and they’ve been able to sustain charges that could supply a year of energy for National City. If we could easily implement them everywhere, well, electricity wouldn’t be a problem anymore. We could even use them to power cars and other ways of transportations, or give electricity to places where they really need it. We’re currently trying to replace silicon with a material that would allow us to use moonlight too, which would also help with the problem of battery requirement system.”

Astra watched and listened intently, apparently vastly interested by what Lena had to say. Supergirl was listening too, but from time to time she watched Astra to be sure she wasn’t up to something.

“I have to admit it’s a really impressive technology. But it’s not enough in the end.”

Supergirl frowned but Lena kept her composure. “I know. Everyone knows. That’s why most countries have agreed to work on their pollution, that’s why scientists work every day to find solutions and tell everyone to be careful with our planet. We are flawed, but we are trying and we might someday prevail. And if we don’t well, the planet will still be here, but we won’t.”

Lena suddenly realized something and she walked up to Astra.

“The tragedy with losing your homeworld was not so much the loss of your planet, was it ? In the end, it’s just a rock floating in space. It was losing your entire race.” It was hard for Lena to say these words, because she could see the impact she was having, not only on Astra, but also on Supergirl. And she wanted to stop, or to keep her from listening, but someone had to say it and somehow, she doubt anyone else would. So she tried her best not to sound too harsh but rather compassionate. “Would you be so adamant about whatever your plan is if everyone on Krypton had been able to leave before the planet died ? I’m sure that if it was the case you would listen to your niece when she tell you that the human race won’t do the same mistakes and--”

“Enough,” interrupted Astra abruptly. It was apparent that Lena had struck something inside of the woman. Her fists were balled up and Supergirl seemed on the verge to step between them. “You’ve made your point.”

“You know… I think… I think she’s right, Astra.” It seemed hard for Supergirl to say that, but she did. “Please, listen to us,” she pleaded.

Astra stepped back.

“I have to go.”

“Astra, please !”

“No. I need to… I need some time to think.”

Without waiting, she flew through the balcony door and disappeared into the night, leaving Lena and Supergirl alone.

When she sighted, Lena put her hand on her shoulder.

“For what it’s worth, I think she see your point now,” she tried.

Supergirl turned to look Lena in the eyes before she let her gaze down, discouraged. She seemed sad, and the CEO wanted nothing else than to reassure her. She reduced the distance between them again and search her eyes, search the beautiful blue. The superhero looked so tired right now.

Before Lena could say anything more, she felt the forehead of Supergirl against her shoulder and two arms around her waist.

This time it was Lena’s turn to bring comfort to Supergirl, much like she did when she confessed how mad she was at her mom when she was younger. She wrapped her arms around the blonde and struck her hair briefly, gently, not wanting to cross any boundaries but willing to let her know she was there for her.

She was there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, how are you doing ? As you can see, we got e new chapter and with it a new hug ! Cheer !
> 
> No but seriously tho, i hope you enjoyed this chapter, i think i personnaly really like it, it was nice and pretty easy to write. I hope i wasn't too ooc (guess i can't do worse than Kara s2 tho, so, here is a littlebit of comfort for me)
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and for the review on the next chapter and don't hesitate to leave some more here, it's really, reaaaaally appreciated !
> 
> This said have a nice day yall !


	13. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie likes to annoy Alex, Cat begins to see Kara as herself, Kara meets Adam and Lena reacts

When Astra left, Alex waited one or two minutes before she took the riffle back into its case. A time of distraction Maggie took advantage of to ask some question she might not be able to otherwise.

“So… has Supergirl always been this close to Lena Luthor ?” she asked carefully.

“No. Maybe. I mean, there is no always, they’ve known each other for what ? A month at best. It’s nothing. They can’t become this close in so little time,” she said while standing up, the case close and in hand.

Maggie raised a brow and slowly nodded. “So they’re not like… gay ? Because my gaydar went crazy when they hugged.”

“Supergirl and Lena Luthor. No. There is no way in Hell nor Heaven that I am allowing it.”

“Oh, jealous, aren’t you ?” Maggie teased. She also wanted to try to determine exactly what was the relation between Alex and Supergirl, because Alex was always crazy protective of the Girl of Steel and it was becoming largely suspicious.

“No, I am not, because she’s…” she stopped herself in her track, uncertain suddenly. “You know. Supergirl.” And suddenly a better idea seemed to come to her mind. “And I’m not gay.”

“Mhmm. Alright, if you say so. Are we going down now ?”

“Sorry, what ?!”

Alex was already reddening and panicking, and Maggie couldn’t help a smirk.

“Of the building. Yes or no ?”

“No, I mean, yes, obviously, let’s go. Now.”

“Aye aye Sir,” she said mockingly.

It was the best day ever. Everyone in this city was so gay.

 

* * *

 

 

The visit from the senator didn’t exactly go as planned but in the end, everyone was alright. But it was not all that happened that day : Cat Grant’s son was in town, as Kara learned really soon when she received an angry text from her former boss.

She waited until the end of her day to go talk to Cat – this time not as Supergirl but as Kara, because getting yelled at by miss Grant as Supergirl was certainly going to draw some attention.

She put on a brave face and walked into Cat’s office, putting aside her need to run away as far as possible.

“What have you done ?”

Alright, here it goes.

“Well, you’ve been writing a lot of letter when I was still here, but then throw them away and once or twice it might have been in my general direction – absolutely not my head – and after the incident with your email I guessed it was for Adam so… I thought I could, finish one and send it.”

Cat tried to keep her composure, breathed in loudly, eyes closed, hands on her desk.

“You kept them ?”

“No, absolutely not, I just remembered them. Listen, I know, it’s really, really bad, but I didn’t think he would just show up !”

Kara took a step closer to the desk, trying to explain to Cat that it was absolutely not what she had wanted.

“Who told you to think ? You’re not my employee anymore, and if you were, I would fire you on the spot. You wrote to my son. Now get out.”

“I was just trying to help you ! You know my mom died ! I don’t get to have a second chance with her. I don’t want that to happen to you and Adam.”

“You crossed a line, Kiera. You don’t know him. I don’t even know him, I haven’t see him since he was a baby, since… since his father whisked him across the country. I told you--”

“You told me that losing Adam was the biggest regret of your life. Miss Grant, I have known you for a while now and I don’t think you were ever going to send that letter and another year of you missing him would have gone by like that,” she said quickly while snapping her fingers at miss Grant, almost immediately regretting when she saw it startled Cat. “Sorry. Sometimes it’s easier to face the past with a little help.”

“And you want to be this help ? Despite what I did ?”

Kara nodded eagerly.

“Of course. It’s what Kara Danvers do too.”

Helping people wasn’t exclusive to Supergirl after all. Cat read the letter Kara send and approved of it – more or less – and it wasn’t long before Cat had to head out to meet with Adam.

 

* * *

 

 

Kara left the café where Adam and Cat finally reconciled – or at least they were able to talk to one another – and she came back home. She was happy for the both of them, to be able to finally open up to each other, it was one of the most beautiful thing she ever saw.

What she didn’t expecting was when the next morning she met him again, at Noonan’s. She smiled at him when she saw him walk toward her and Alex – who had assisted at their first meeting the morning before – said she was going to take her order to let them talk. Before she knew it, Kara was invited to lunch and said yes.

Most of the morning went uneventful and soon it was lunch time. Before she headed to join Adam who was already waiting in the hall of the building, she went to see if everything was going swiftly for her boss and if she needed anything.

“Miss Luthor ? I’m going to head for my lunch, do you need anything ?”

Lena seemed to thought about it for a time : Kara could see her brain fusing before she responded and the Kryptonian wondered why. Usually the answer was quick to come.

“No, I don’t need anything, but I thought we could have lunch together. I’d like your opinion on some of my work.”

“You’d like my… but… it’s, why ?” Kara stammered.

“Well, your brief insight the other day saved me a lot of time.”

She was really happy to heard that and she was about to say yes when she remembered she had a date with Adam.

“I… I’m sorry, but I can’t, I have a date.”

“Oh.”

Lena seemed immensely disappointed to hear the news, and briefly Kara wondered if it was because she couldn’t tay or because she had a date. This fleeting though left soon and she gave an apologetic smile.

“Maybe I could help you later ?”

“No, it won’t be necessary. I have to give my review of the plans right after lunch.”

“Oh.” The air around them seemed dense suddenly and Kara faltered. “Well… I’ll leave you to it.”

“Mhm.”

Kara left the office with an uncomfortable feeling of sadness. She would have loved to take a look at what Lena was working on, she was always happy when she could see more of the advancement of human technology, to see them evolved so quickly. They were really something.

Which reminded her of her aunt.

She sighed a last time in the elevator before she saw Adam when it opened. She smiled at him and joined him quickly.

 

* * *

 

 

Kara had a date. It was – strangely – one of the last thing Lena wanted to hear. She recognized her own jealousy pretty quickly, it wasn’t the first time the green monster showed. She remembered how sometimes she would get jealous of all the attention Lex would get from Lillian. It was petty of her, she knew, Lillian was the first one to tell her. After all she wasn’t her mom, hers was dead.

Still. It had been a while she hadn’t felt like this. And she thought she knew why.

She didn’t want Kara to go on a date with anyone except for her. No need to say it was never going to happen. For a start, she was Kara’s boss. And the second reason was she didn’t know if Kara liked women this way.

Of course, technically, she could get rid the first problem pretty easily, but it was clearly not something she wanted to do. Kara hadn’t done anything wrong, in fact, except one or two incident she was one of the best assistant-secretary she ever had, and she was incredibly clever too, even if she tried to conceal it. It wasn’t a line Lena wanted to cross. Ever.

The second was a little bit more complicated. Maybe she could try to ask Kara as Supergirl, but how to bring the topic ? Not that it would be of any use, she would still be her assistant. But would it be true is she was dating Supergirl ? After all, she wasn’t supposed to know Kara was Supergirl, so it wasn’t like dating her assistant. But if she was with Supergirl, she wouldn’t be with Kara either, and that’s not what she wanted.

Of course she liked her as Supergirl, but she also liked Kara Danvers.

It was a mess.

She was a mess.

And she had no idea what she was going to do about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone !
> 
> Here is a new chapter for the fic ! I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> As you might have noticed my schedule is still a little eratic, but i try to do at least one chapter per two weeks. I know it's not a lot but i never had as much social life than when in holliday.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for all the support, it's always wildly appreciated ! I love to read your comment or recieve the kudos notyfication, it warms my heart !


End file.
